


[VD(DmC)] 失/复

by omageboy



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (DmC), M/M, Multi, Rage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omageboy/pseuds/omageboy
Summary: 是个很糟糕的东西，主要包含两个故事。第一个是维吉尔（Dmc）由革命者到恶魔的变化。（虽然是VD，但因为当时太热衷于维吉尔，完全弱化了黑蛋的存在…导致感觉不太妙/超级不妙）第二个故事是V (鬼泣5)，时间线连接到了维吉尔（DmC）之后，在同一个空间。V死后落入了地狱，但又挣扎着出去，并以诗人的气质对世界做出了解释，虽然显得略傲慢。总之就是维吉尔（DmC）的陨落（失） 和维吉尔(V)的回归（复）。但想想无论怎么糟糕敝帚自珍（orz
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 3





	1. 独奏 维吉尔

……  
（The Oder 五个月前）

火焰从蓝色玻璃窗轰炸，在街角洒落碎片，镜头在街角摇晃喊叫。凯特从灵薄狱的一角进来，但丁甩着天使之镰从楼层上破窗进去，火焰一下子呛了他的口鼻，他用手套捂在自己嘴鼻上，他在浓烟之中四处寻找。却看见维吉尔双手驻着阎魔刀的刀柄，一动不动地站在在落地窗前，窗外的光比较强烈，使维吉尔像在玻璃缸中那般的与世隔绝，四周的碎玻璃和石块滚落在他的脚下，却又挨不着他，他的背后是熊熊大火，火星只是徒劳的掠过他。维吉尔回头看了他，好像确定了但丁在这里似的。在他的手边是几台笔记本电脑，亮着荧幕。但丁不由分说地抓着他的胳膊，“你还在等什么？维吉尔，你的行踪被发现了。”

维吉尔只是露出在意料之中的神情。他尝试入侵蒙德斯的监管系统却被反侦。但也如但丁所见，这并不是他们主要的据点，只是一个带有伪装形式的地点，即使被发现，也不会对他造成多大的损失。他看着下面的反恐部队闯入这栋大楼，在楼梯间响起枪火的声音。但丁见他始终无动于衷。

“我不知道你要干什么，但其他人的时间不多。”但丁指的是The Oder的其他成员，一部分的人作为成普通上班族在这里工作，但这个撤退的指令显然没有人来带头。他看向那个一动不动地守在电脑前的人，“维吉尔，你知道该做什么。”但丁突然觉得他那副凝神思考的脸有点陌生。

“我在想，我不会让蒙德斯白来一趟。”维吉尔回过头，经过提醒他好像才想起其他人，才向但丁解释。但他的脚甚至都没挪一步，“你带他们出去，凯特肯定从灵薄狱过来，她会告诉你怎么做。”凯特的影子穿过嘈杂的人群，也穿过火焰，但丁看见她在门口冲他俩招手。但丁侧身向后的时候，看向维吉尔时，眼睛里有些许困惑。他听见同胞的叫喊声，他马上撤后奔向了凯特。

但凯特在灵薄狱，但丁没办法胜任这个责任，他甚至在中途还被混在里面的间谍给拖进了灵薄狱。他们根本充当不了维吉尔能所带头的责任。努力下，他们顶多是让一半的人离开。他们在外面看见傀儡政府的黑色部队继续冲进这栋楼，其他记者也尾随而至，在镜头里的映像里，在暗淡的入口处发出的射击声，灯和人的声音是同时碎掉的。记者在播报里声称，这是一场反恐的实战，正在针对违反了社会秩序的恐怖分子进行打击。

但丁从灵薄狱出来后，冲出去把镜头和记者都给打掉，建筑中的摄像头缓缓朝他的方向投来视线。但他又被凯特带着隐蔽起来。在角落，他们听见爆炸的适应。整栋楼被爆破，从中间开始折断，朝向另一方向的白色高楼。街角的人群又开始叫喊起来。楼层在建筑群里扬起灰尘，灰尘就像蘑菇孢子一样缓慢扩散到附近。记者从四周散开，镜头再次剧烈摇晃。

维吉尔从阎魔刀开辟的缝隙里出来，他抓着但丁把他拖到街道的另一边，以避免其他间谍的耳目。凯特的身体不在这边，她躲在很远的距离，维吉尔怕她脱离身体离开太久，先叫她回去。为避免被摄像机照到，但丁戴着兜帽往人群逃离的地方走，以掩饰自己。维吉尔的平安无事让他冷静下来，但看着维吉尔一如之前那副意料中的面孔，有一种违和感。他对维吉尔说：

“其他人出来了吗？维吉尔。”

维吉尔好像有些惊讶但丁的这个问题。但丁也诧异地说：“我以为你会带剩下的人出来。”

维吉尔的嘴唇缓缓张开，悬着的时候有些迟疑。可很快回答出来了：“很抱歉。看见你和凯特安然无恙，我很高兴。”

“维吉尔。”但丁说，他不清楚维吉尔究竟是很抱歉他没能做到领袖的责任，还是很高兴他和凯特安然无恙。另外那场爆炸里隐隐有一股魔力，虽然在但丁感受到之前，已经显得比较微弱。

在他俩的四周，大街上全是奔跑的人群，只有他俩行动即谨慎又缓慢，躲开空中的碎石记者还在乱拍着当街的视频。维吉尔戴着他的窄边呢帽，眉毛和眼睛都压在下面。他只是说，他觉得这个地方不宜久留，看起来附近有很多的间谍。他便一边带着但丁一边往对面的大桥上走去。

大桥边未受到那场慌乱的波及，只有一边的行道略微堵车，桥边还有河上的风。维吉尔的心情好像很好，他开始说道，好像是针对那场爆炸发表的见解。维吉尔的眼睛微微闪着光亮，他的情绪是亢奋的。他一边拄着阎魔刀一边打着手势。

“民众会发现政府的失误不仅是经济上的，对他们人身安全的伤害也是翻倍的。长期的贫穷和压抑会得到一个集中的爆发口，这样蒙德斯的势力也会减弱。说到这个，但丁（他看向他，带着相当愉快的神色），你有没有读过地下发行刊物，其中一篇文章很有……”

然而但丁眉头微微压低。维吉尔不理解地问：“怎么了？但丁？受伤了？”他才露出有些忧虑的神情。说着就要去检查但丁，他翻开他外套的兜帽，看了看肩膀，又看了看他的脖子和锁骨，除了脸上有些微不足道的小伤口，只是被碎玻璃片擦出来的，还有被火焰烧焦的痕迹。但维吉尔却相当细心地用手指滑过去，好像在检查属于自己的珍物。那种带有所属权的行为意味让但丁露出不耐烦的神情，把他的手给拍了下去。

“和一个拿非利的擦伤相比。你打算对死者说什么。”

维吉尔好像明白但丁情绪为什么会这么低沉，他也从自己的亢奋情绪中恢复了一些冷静。他差点忘记了人性正确的表达。毕竟他损失了这么多的人，他应该有所悲哀。他又宽慰但丁，手放在他的肩膀上。天光透过河岸投射到维吉尔的脸色，使双眼睛散发冷漠而颤动的光辉，使人分不清他究竟是漠然还是热烈：“救不了他们，但不是我们的错。”

“而且，我们不是赢得部分的报复了吗？”维吉尔看向他，目光中流淌着复仇的甘甜。

但丁的脚步放慢，有朝着别的方向掉头前行的意思。维吉尔当初送他的礼物除了兄弟间的爱之外，还有仇恨。可但丁还是会为死去的人感到动容，为“报复”而陷入疑惑，然而这种模棱两可的情况使他只能保持沉默。维吉尔拉住了他的手臂，担心他真的会掉头离开。而隐约暴露出这种略带支配欲的，因而变得神经质的动作，使但丁抬起眼睛看了他一眼，维吉尔又把手放下，只是无奈地笑了一下。车辆停在他们前面，凯特为他们打开了门。

在车里他们听见了电台的消息，正如维吉尔所预料，傀儡政府的部队遭到的谴责甚至大过恐怖分子。随后隔时十分钟声音才逐渐熄灭。他听的时候不由得又扬起嘴角，人心太容易被操控，也太容易被琢磨。人恐惧和怀疑的嘴巴自然会开口说话，唯一阻拦这些传播的只有猛禽电视塔。从镜子里也能看见凯特脸上露出短暂的胜利喜悦。牺牲为此相比实在微不足道。

但丁靠在窗边，撇过桥边掠过的阴暗的电视塔。维吉尔问他：“你想掉头离开？但丁。”

但丁回过头，冲他摊了摊手。他看向维吉尔，他可没办法说他感觉到的是大理石雕像般的冰冷，有正确的手势，也有胜利的激情，却毫无温度——对人类的性命毫不在乎。也许这是错觉，维吉尔为他们的解放那么拼命。可在维吉尔面前，他总是很难思考。只要他在场，思绪都只像是他模糊的背景中的噪音，他经常暗示出只要跟着他走便可以的神情。既然维吉尔留住了他，他也不再想遮遮掩掩：

“我确实想单独待会儿，老哥，我得想明白一件事情。那场爆炸是不是你搞的？”

他沉默了会儿，缓慢吐出一个词：“是。”他又探寻向但丁的眼睛，抓着他的视线，好像在问还有什么疑惑的。

真不算在意料之外，但丁继续问他，但更像在试图质问自己：“你想要拯救人类？还是只是想复仇？”

维吉尔看着他的眼睛，好像在辨认其中的色彩和但丁想要的答案：“——解放他们。我很早以前就是这么计划的。如果行为证明一个人的存在，我已证明了我自己。你总不能要求革命一个人都不牺牲。”

但维吉尔至少对但丁坦诚的。“行吧，恐怖分子的领袖。”但丁往后一靠，他没有谴责维吉尔。即使维吉尔不弄那一出，他的部下也无法从特种部队的突击下活着离开。可不知道的是爆炸是否有伤及其他无辜的人，这必须等统计，而在蒙德斯的操控中，统计人数又必然是不真实的。

“你不能告诉其他人。”

“除了凯特（他指了指前方，他们并没有隐瞒她什么），我没有别的人可告诉。”但他也没有赞同维吉尔，只是略带嘲讽的神色，“我也不想降低他们这份小小胜利的喜悦。”

“而这份小小胜利会成为巨大胜利的前兆。”维吉尔抓着他的手，他凑近他的鼻子说，他的手贴着他的胸口前的衣服，“只要你继续相信我，而不是掉头离开。”

“是你离不开我，维吉尔，你只想要胜利。”但丁从维吉尔的视线中撇开了脸，看向电视台播放的丑陋的脸，鲍勃正试图为那场爆炸进行颠倒黑白的解释。他看向那张丑陋的脸，“哈，我会打碎他的嘴脸。”

他们回到地下据点后，在线上通知了The Oder幸存者关于这场事故的信息，他给出了措辞和比较节制的哀悼词。发生了这样的事，牺牲在他们看来已是不得不付出的代价，可这吹响号角的前兆，人们在悲伤下依旧是受到了鼓舞。他们乐意听从维吉尔的命令，他们不为其金钱行事，他们在意识到领袖存活的时候，声线里透露出安心和得意，抓着机会向他报告自己的安全。

但丁虽然没正对着视频，却在听着他们的动静。他从不和那些人来往，总隔着老远的距离，听他们不加约束的声音，咒骂、高兴的声音，夹杂着不同的方言和口音，却如此生动。他动作是变得柔和的，因内心变得柔软，而不易察觉的微笑始终在嘴边。维吉尔看着他每一个变化的细节，他的举措是正确的，人类的感情缓解了但丁内心的疑虑。他也越来越确定但丁的天性更亲近人类，更希望为人类赢得这场斗争。

维吉尔关上电脑，他靠在他的前侧方。“‘您谦卑的仆人’在发问，”维吉尔开了个玩笑，却带点认真态度，“是否还有别的疑问，质疑我的忠诚。”他略前倾，双手放在但丁的两侧，在但丁眼前放大那张俊美的脸，眼睛柔和的弧度掩盖着瞳孔，却微微发光。但丁的嘴角勒起来，他哥哥的确很好玩，调情也很有一套，他的气息很能撩拨他。但丁把尚未喝完的酒精扔在了垃圾桶内，他推着维吉尔让他坐在扶手椅中，他贴着维吉尔的嘴唇，一边脱外套。维吉尔的手钻进他的背心，试图帮他脱掉。但维吉尔很快地失去了耐心，他反把但丁扔在了椅子上，他脱掉但丁的裤子时抓着他的腿，他蹲在但丁的身前，头埋在他的腿间，舔弄他的下体。“唔…”但丁的身体猛地颤抖起来，试图紧闭上大腿，他哆嗦着，弄乱了维吉尔一向打理整齐的头发。

……

（The Oder 四个月前）

收拾掉电视台的鲍勃·巴巴斯之后，蒙德斯再次对The Oder的主要据点发出了袭击，但被反侦的经验在前，维吉尔很快让人撤了出去。此外，因为监控系统的失效，卫星监控不再运作、网络监控瘫痪、城市监控废弃，关于总统和银行的怀疑声音在网络上呈现次方的增量，混杂着大量谩骂和诅咒，甚至在城市中出现了难以抓捕到嫌疑犯的暴动，他们都戴着似曾相似的面具，也即是维吉尔曾在电视上出现时戴着的面具，他们对蒙德斯的银行也有好几次的抢劫，在银行的附近，甚至有喷漆写上的“T·O”缩写，尽管那并不是组织内部的人所作的。而监控越是难以再建立——同时再建立的速度是极其缓慢的，人类的暴动也越来越不安分。

于此同时，前不久入侵蒙德斯所拿走的大量监管资料使他们解析了近一个周，整合分析下能看见灵薄狱里分布的恶魔数量，以及恶魔密探的身份。但丁在这半个月里利用这部分的数据，从监狱里救他们的线人。在解析接近尾声的时，他们的地下据点突然断了线路，正在被剖析的资料被裁剪，的黑客成员紧张地看着门口，还记得起傀儡政府的特种部队。

但丁在走廊上，他的双手握上了两把枪，但四处又嗅不到恶魔的味道。灯亮的时候，才意识到停电。维吉尔坐在一台电脑前，未受骚扰似的，一动不动地浏览着网络上的信息，他注意到但丁回来了，他朝着他露出微笑，朝着但丁抬了一下咖啡杯，像是举杯。随后他拿走了那台笔记本电脑，进入内部的隔间。塞满了不同型号的电脑和颜色杂乱的电线。

既然斯巴达提及过塔的事情，并试图加以阻止。他的兄弟，蒙德斯也会留下相似的东西。可维吉尔竟然没想过他竟会被以钓鱼的方式上钩，这个认知是互相的：恶魔知道有窥视其存在的人类，这样的人类虽然意识到恶魔的存在，却渴望恶魔的力量。被他裁剪的内容正是关于这部分的内容。前面几页还以人类的语言，至多是体系略旧的语言提及魔界之门的事情，也提及其到在灵薄狱的存在，是古老恶魔学文字，符号密密麻麻地布满了电脑，不受控制地往下滑。

蒙德斯的头像出现在电脑的下方，以红色的三维的坐标在电脑里出现，像个病毒一样，他那张丑陋的脸不断组合。维吉尔对此出现也有意料，既然他都是被钓出来的。他早有准备地把病毒隔离在另一台电脑里。

“你很感兴趣，人类，曾有大学生黑过银行窃过数亿的金额，应该就是你了。”

维吉尔不置可否。显露温润尔雅的神情，他看起来只是一个普通人：“只有我能入侵别人的电脑。有什么想聊的？电子世界的幽灵。”

“一个交易，我给你想要的东西。你则把斯巴达之子——但丁交给我。”

维吉尔向前倾着身子，表演出感兴趣的脸孔。同时，但他的食指交叉在身前。果然恶魔依旧不知道另一个拿非利的身份和存在：“有意思，把拿非利交给你，却问我想要什么，我现在想要你们的命。”

“那你为什么要切掉电线，秘密保有这份内容。是你想和我交易，人类。”蒙德斯说道，它在那段资料里是得知了那些事情的。维吉尔的手段总是不动声色，非常出色。它突然开始以劝诱的口吻，提出了其他附加的内容，“通过交易，你会获得金钱、威望、权利，力量。”蒙德斯那张电子构筑的脸皱巴巴地笑起来，显得粗鄙又丑陋，“甚至，你能和恶魔结缔的契约——统治人类。”

“‘统治人类’，”维吉尔的手指放在嘴上，他的思维停留了半秒，短暂的时间内有所思考，他在思考蒙德斯-这些恶魔的意图。像听见荒谬的事情那般，维吉尔只是略带嘲讽，“我作为人类，我已经有足够的金钱和威望。我只是对恶魔学有研究的热忱，人类的好奇心可算灾祸的一种。”但他却没有马上抹消掉这个幽灵。说道人类的研究……因为此刻时机比较难得，他勉为其难地为此费了点脑细胞，愉快地对蒙德斯说，

“阁下知道人类如何研究丑陋？它完全可以一字不差地写在您照片底下——‘丑被理解为衰退的一种暗示和征兆：哪怕什么东西隐约使人想起衰退，该物也会在我们心中唤起‘丑的’判断’。”

维吉尔听见了外面的动静，他在病毒能作出被羞辱的反应之前，最后宣布了一下他们之间的主次关系：他相当娴熟地抹去了病毒在这台电脑里的存在。头顶的灯亮起来，让他眯起来眼睛。但丁在他的背后打开了门——当然维吉尔是锁上了的，但丁把锁弄坏了。

但丁靠着门口，看了看锁，露出相当无辜又刻意的神情，看起来但丁在外面等得有点不耐烦了：“闭着门，关着灯，我还以为你在看黄片。”

维吉尔转过椅子：“记得敲门，毕竟我可能在看黄片。”

“得了吧，老哥。我听见了恶魔的声音，只是比较担心你。”但丁跨坐在他的对面，粗糙的外套已经完全垮了下去。但丁去看他背后电脑的显示器的时候，只看见一片蓝屏，写着密密麻麻的奇怪的符号。

维吉尔回头把手放在键盘上的时候，对但丁那份亲密使他顺手——也差点把前面的内容翻出来。但他犹豫了片刻，想起但丁对特米尼格的启示尤其反感，他不想引导出多余的想法。但他把手指从脸上放下来，露出些许的愉快，他想起之前的那个，独自笑了一会儿，只是还没来得及瞧见蒙德斯的反应。他向但丁谈了那份恶魔交易，但丁靠在后面的墙壁上，他并未把外套弄上去：

“哈，看来它的结伴邀请被拒绝了。它给你的门票是什么？”

“统治人类——也就是成为新任傀儡总统。”他强调出傀儡给他的反感。之后展露出真切的高兴的神情，他一直在和恶魔的对话中克制和隐瞒的，“我一直很在意恶魔那边的反应。——你听见了吧，人类对政府的不信任程度已经到令恶魔束手无策的地步，它们正在衰落，它们需要新的祭品。”

意味着他们的反抗行动又得到了丰富的报酬，但这都快结束了，不会再有傀儡统治人类。  
但至于找到维吉尔……恶魔的想法是不错的，它们找对了人，但同时也找错了人。他自己的声音使他从对恶魔语言的思考中脱离。现在他的脑海里徘徊者许多的新的想法，他急切地想要去实现它们：如何利用这段时期动用更多的传播手段，让更多的人类明白他们目前的处境。揭露恶魔的统治。他看向但丁，眼睛里的喜悦相当纯粹，他大意是决定了第一步，他的脚步朝着门外转了一下，他打算从最简单的开始：“我该把这个好消息告诉凯特他们。”然后他略急切地补充，“当然，你是第一个知道的。”

维吉尔正欲打开门，但被但丁伸出胳膊拽住了。这时维吉尔才注意到但丁的暗示。他的弟弟一直朝他前倾着身子，双手放在他的身前撑在椅子上，外套跨在他的手肘，露出大块面积的肩膀和胸前的皮肤，他带着一份邪气的微笑，微笑在其嘴角上凝视他。但丁刚从灵薄狱砍了恶魔回来，他的皮肤还在发热，好像恶魔还不够他热身，他意犹未尽，需要新的战场。好像这才是他来找维吉尔的目的，而这间小屋又这么封闭：“为什么我们不先开个两人派对。”

“但丁？”维吉尔说，他回过头，故意发出有所不明白的声音，“你把锁弄坏了，我会埋怨这个。”

“你会修理的，先修理我吧。”但丁说，他蹲在维吉尔的身前，隔着裤子，用舌头去挑拨他的阴茎在外面的形状。眼睛向上看着维吉尔，在眼角弯曲时也在挑拨他，却迟迟没有打开他的裤子拉链。但丁的手却伸进自己的裤子里，裤子轻微从他跨上垮下。维吉尔清楚地看见他张开着腿，手指没入隐蔽的蓓蕾，手指在其中蠕动着，肉体也随着轻微颤抖。但丁眯着眼睛，嘴唇贴着他的阴茎，露出潮红色，“维吉尔……”他渴求着、呻吟着，挑逗在他的舌尖上。这隐约刺激了维吉尔性格里较为暴戾的那一面，他猛地把但丁拽起来，将他压制在了桌上。他抽出但丁的手，换做自己的手指——甚至没有摘下手套，深进两瓣半开的阴唇中。但丁的身体更用力地紧缩，受不住地夹紧着腿，可只是让手指更牢固地嵌在里面。他又被维吉尔抬起一只腿，强硬地分开，他用手指在里面猛地抽插，“啊…啊，”但丁的腰不安分地扭动起来。黏液沾满手套，滴在了地上，维吉尔才把手套给抽出来，另一只手抽插进但丁的口腔内，但丁在他手指间呜咽着。

（The Oder 三个月前） 

蒙德斯死之后，却因为灵薄狱关闭而世界整个都变得一塌糊涂，贫穷，暴力，无政府主义蔓延，经济崩溃，人类无法自顾，交通瘫痪，道路堵塞，网络充斥着极端暴力的言论。傀儡政府的瓦解也使武装部队在恶魔的袭击下崩溃。The Oder的训练有素的成员抵抗了大部分的恶魔，他们早就生活在噩梦之中，当噩梦变成现实不过是终于清醒过来。而其领袖面对这份胜利，则相当冷淡而漠然地转身离开。

过了很久之后，他们才知道维吉尔坐车回到了他以前的大学里的图书馆，那时图书馆只剩下恶魔，少有人类，提供了他一份难得的清净。在维吉尔清理完这片区域的恶魔后，便一直在专心策划恢复人类世界的问题，他不眠不夜地写宣言和计划，前后大概花去了一个月的时间。但这份纲领并非是才开始着笔，他很早之前，甚至在学生时代就有思考过，恶魔不过是当初挡在他身前的无形又庞大的社会结构。让恶魔在他眼前消失，让阻碍从他眼前消失只是最初的一步。那份计划也的确以相当直接有效的形式保证了人类的生活：因为维吉尔有大量的金钱，成熟的组织，以及支配他人的统治力度。

在舆论中，The Oder的领袖出现在政治舞台上是必然的。在此之前有关网络的议论已经激烈地讨论了很久，也有人假冒这位领袖发表过要参政参选的意见，甚至得到了许多人的拥护。到了日子尚有余力参加竞讲的记者已经在外拥堵，蜂拥着，前瞻后仰，许多人带着他当初所戴过的面具，前来目睹这位神秘领袖的真正面容。于是这个世界上出现了最奇异而难以理解的场景，在赛场之外的人类自身难保，在悲痛中受尽绝望；而在这片小区域的人类却狂热又置之身外，对威胁自身的恶魔丝毫不搭理。

当维吉尔真正出现在现场的时候，却没人注意到他，他是露着脸来的，也没有透露过任何消息。他只是坐在The Oder成员为他保留的位置，一直审阅着被打印成册的文件。他唯一做的事情是：把自己写的册子和几份封信给党派里的候选人。他们惊讶地看着年轻人，方才意识到他的身份。

在这不安和充满躁动的景象里，暴风中心迟迟没有出现The Oder的领袖，只有其他候选人在本该争辩和演讲的时候，却发表了如下的讲话：

“为了我们国家的存在，也为了建立比我们更长寿的国度。我们应该把机会让给在黑暗时代结束之前，为人类带来启蒙和曙光的人，他在此之前便是我们的领袖，在此之后，也应当是我们的领袖……”

他们颤抖的手，握着那份计划，替年轻的领袖发表其宣言，他们的喉咙生涩，好像在宣言一份历史上极为重要的东西，或者极为陌生的东西。他们逐字逐句，生怕遗漏任何一个符号。大家四处顾盼，在场寻找着那位领袖，外面的摄像机在不时闪光。维吉尔在途中已经离开了，只留下背后其代言人的声音。他离开拥挤的会场，记者擦过他的衣角，纷纷往里探寻真相。他走到外面，外面却寂静一片，有车接他离去。

而直到最后那位领袖都没有在众人前出场。

* * *

因为的荒唐生活，但丁的脑子一直被酒精灌得卡壳。他可不知道在这一个月里维吉尔干了什么，就像但丁觉得自己没必要告诉维吉尔自己的行踪，维吉尔当然也没告诉过他。

维吉尔找到那个小铁皮箱时，他手中拿着他的以往制服的外套，只是穿着内衬，他从车里走出来，随意地晃荡在到这片依旧混乱和贫穷的地方。铁皮箱的门忘记关掉，他还在里面发现两只流浪的猫咪，挤在但丁的床上，而但丁拿着手挡着自己的脸。维吉尔拉开窗帘，一束光直直打在但丁的脖子和半边脸上。但丁眯着眼睛，挡着太阳，打了一个哈欠，那些流浪猫也随之打了一个哈欠，“啊，老哥？”但丁好像很久没见过维吉尔了，在酒精酿造的时间里，大概有一辈子的感觉吧。但丁揉着自己的脖子，他又背过脸，把太阳挡在而耳朵背后。维吉尔爬上床的时候，那些猫都跳了下去。他咬着但丁的耳朵，双手伸进他的衣服里，抚摸着他的胸，手指挑逗着他的乳头。还在睡觉的但丁发出细微的鼻音。

“这么冷淡？但丁？”

“我和四个人厮混了一晚，我想睡觉。”

维吉尔露出不快，但丁没必要向他提及前面的事情，尤其但丁知道他不会乐意听。但丁咧嘴笑起来。他懒懒地翻过身，解释道：“我怎么知道你会突然过来。”

“你也没找我。”维吉尔说，不知道他是否是真心的，也许只是调情。他抱着但丁，头搁在他的脖颈上，手不安分地摸着他的胸口和小腹，“我很想你。是不是轮到我给你戴项圈，如果你不想戴在无名指上的话。”

但丁闷声笑起来，原来维吉尔还记得起那时但丁的情趣-玩笑话，可他也没想到维吉尔能天才地把结婚和项圈联系在一起，实在神圣得下流。但丁捏住维吉尔那想往下摸的手，他的那里现在还有点红肿：“这不行，等会儿。你可以陪我睡会儿。”但丁转了一个身，他朝向维吉尔的胸口，在手臂里，但丁闭着眼睛，好像马上就睡着了，呼吸中还酸酸的杜松子酒的味道。这下维吉尔没辙了，反倒是他一动不动地待在了这儿。维吉尔好不容易睡着，又挣扎着睡醒时，已经是傍晚了，在他怀中的但丁又不见了。维吉尔拿着他的刀坐在门口。如但丁所说，和他做过的人擅长死缠烂打，现在他就在收拾那群拉帮结派的嬉皮士，乱七八糟的叫声彼此起伏，发出夸张又滑稽的哀嚎声，一部分窜在岸上，一部分跌落在河流里。这幅场面是很好笑的，维吉尔坐在门口，笑着看了一时半会儿。可看见人类具体的面孔时，他故作的微笑滑落为奥赛罗的嫉妒。

被扔进河里的人岸上时，听见维吉尔低声说：“别再让我看见你们，你们会永远消失在河里。”威胁这群人都听过好多次，他们抬头看向那个银发青年，那张面孔甚至没有看过他们一眼，而干净整洁的手套合在一把刀上。他们骂了一句，离开了。

随后又来了一波人。他算是知道但丁的臭名昭著的名声到底是有多臭。随后但丁拿着一瓶酒回来，这附近的人造灯隐约亮起来。但丁不客气地躺在了维吉尔的双腿间。“完了吗？”维吉尔垂头问他，可能正确语气是有完没完。

但丁理解错了维吉尔的意思，他漫不经心地开黄腔：“哦，你现在可以和我玩了，老哥，如果我知道你会回来，我会先把自己洗得干干净净像处女一样。”他举起了酒瓶，好像在向他干杯。

“真有意思。”维吉尔有些漠然地说。他没办法像开始那样故作冷静，真正看到这场面的时候，他变得很难忍受-很难忍受但丁会在他们面前，露出那副淫荡又放纵的神情。但丁回过头看着他，撑在他身前的样子，露出渴求他的神情，又变回他的猫。那只猫蹭着他，试图讨好他，但方式却是想给他口交。维吉尔阻止了他。

“你的舌头舔过多少人的？”

但丁的嘴角又陷在一边，露出一个了然于心的恶作剧：“嫉妒让你很可爱，老哥，你也可以找别的人……”

维吉尔生气了：“我不会找别人。”

但丁有耸了耸肩，并不在意维吉尔的失态，他侧身卡进屋内，把酒放在桌子上，他又开启电视，蹲在维吉尔身侧，还拍了拍他的肩膀，又拍了拍他的脸：“轻松点，老哥，也看开点。”电视里重播了中午那段的诡异选举。但丁一下子坐在桌前，在往杯子里倒酒的时候漫不经心地听了一段之后，其实什么频道都可以，但现在什么频道都没有。他听见了那段含糊的词汇，随后看向维吉尔，后者像个陌生来客站在门口。

“你在胁迫他们。”

“你怎么看出来的？”维吉尔问，他坐在靠近门边的凳子上，又把双手驻在阎魔刀上，每当他有什么事情想要决定和商量的时候，他就作出这样的姿态。“我没有胁迫，只有协商和承诺。”

“哈，这群老家伙的双手都抖成筛子，镜头还是太远了，可能就只是上年纪了。”但丁看起来像是在拿人寻开心。实际上又是在质问。他转过身，靠着桌子，“幕后啥的，维吉尔，你不觉得很像是蒙德斯吗？”

“明天你就会看见卡车和卡车带着部队去清扫恶魔，他们的领袖会提供武器和训练有素的部队。在恢复工厂供应链之前提供食物，在入冬之前提供衣服，会有许多帐篷提供给流浪汉。”

但丁没能说什么，他对此不在行，只是翻着白眼，稍微消化了一下里面的印象，什么都没记住。维吉尔一开始就把什么都计划好了，在蒙德斯死之后，好像这幅人间地狱的样貌都在他的意料之中。他以政客的口吻说上面的事情，而且是因为反复写过因此措辞时并不需要思考，相当公式化。他看向但丁的时候，神情柔和起来，很显然但丁才是他现在的目的。维吉尔以前提到过的结合的事情，按人类的方式即是结婚，他肯定是为了这个才来，甚至就在他从现场离开之后，他一定是带着拿下同样胜利的希望过来的。

完了个蛋，但丁现在非常想跑路。但维吉尔就坐在门口，高调地撑着他的阎魔刀，背对着光形成的黑色轮廓，维吉尔微微抬了抬头，让自己的头发和脸在轮廓中变得清晰：“我想要个家庭，但丁。”

“我们早就是兄弟了。”但丁打诨他。

“我换个更直接的表述：和我结婚。”

“那玩意儿只会让我很难受。你是发了什么热。”

“你想听我以心理学、生理学还是以人类繁殖的角度去阐述‘爱’这个热病。”维吉尔表情一点儿也不生动，手还是放在阎魔刀上。

“哈，”但丁被他弄笑了一下，维吉尔的情话总是很有嚼头，如果不是这种场合的话。他无拘无束、性放纵习惯了，两个圣徒的做爱才是难以想象的，他摆了摆手，好像赶苍蝇，“没得谈，老哥。我们偶尔见面打打炮就行，我会保证你看不见其他人的痕迹。你甚至可以提前预约。”

但丁故意让这番说辞像是卖身的妓，确保维吉尔打消念头。维吉尔抿着嘴唇笑了一下，他起身：“好吧，如果你只想这样……”他没说完，也许是没办法说完。他拿着阎魔刀走到了门口。离开前说，“但丁，嫉妒不会让人变得可爱，它只会变得危险又可憎……”

但丁拧着眉头，看见维吉尔的转身，他也从凳子上起来，“Shit，”他又显得有些踟蹰。他刚拿起桌子上的酒瓶，又把酒瓶砸在地面。他追出去，“嘿，维吉尔——”他站在门口，锤着自己的铁皮箱，发出一声响，把维吉尔喊住了。

“行吧，我会约束性行为，这是我最大限度的让步。”

“真的？”维吉尔说，好像不相信似的。但丁跨步过去，抓着他的衣服，让他紧贴着自己的嘴唇，在嘴唇分开时，维吉尔看着他灰色的眼睛。他们的灰色眼睛离得很近。维吉尔像是得到了甜头的小孩，他眯起眼睛，得寸进尺，“但你得以你恶魔的本名发誓。”

“放在约柜里都行。”但丁好笑又很好气地对他说，“以斯巴达之子-但丁的名义——你满意了吗？我的上帝？”

维吉尔去吻他的嘴角，“……不过老哥，我很少接吻。”但丁在嘴唇间的缝隙中对他说，“接吻更像是爱人的事……‘不容许被爱者不还报的爱，使我那样强烈地迷恋着……’”维吉尔的手摸过他微微往后仰着的脖子，他又向前倾去咬但丁的嘴唇，舌头通过缝隙窜进了他的口腔里，维吉尔又抱着他的腰，同样缠绕着他的舌头，手又滑进了但丁的衣服里。他们撩拨又拉扯着退回到小铁皮箱中。裤子被扔在门口，手套掉落在地上面，背心则被揉在床边。但丁被他抱着倒在床上，很快感到那根阴茎的顶端撑开他隐秘的缝隙，正结实而有力地往他的体内深处推进。“啊维…吉尔……”他的双手抓着床单，他扬起脖子。

……  
（White Palace-两个月前）

文件从他的手中滑落。因为停电，灯都是熄灭的，但电脑却一排又一排地亮起来。恶魔的文字从电脑里显露，影像突然占据了电脑的画面，因其巨大的体型，这些电脑依旧不够展示它的宏伟，轰隆的声音宛如剧烈下降的瀑布，浓云缭绕，地底甚至在震动。也许是寄宿在电子中的恶魔，给他搞了这一出恶作剧。他把文件捡起来，放在桌上，他把座塔的合成影像关掉了。

供电的恢复使这里的灯亮起来，电脑切换了显示，露出了晚间的新闻。民间正在游行。外面隐约透露着火光，他好像才意识到什么，他离开了电脑，走到一面墙的落地窗边。看向下面宽阔的街道，整座城市衍生向地平线，街道纵横交错，如难以揣测的迷宫。人群在刚亮起的灯光下骚动，一群影子被另一群影子给推挤，一部分被挤到中央，又被挤到边角上，路过的黑影被这摊污水席卷，在混乱的漩涡中翻滚着。一些影子从旋涡中被甩开，一些被另一吞噬，而另一些幻影则永远地停留在这里，不再挪动。（每一个州都有发布详情的宵禁。部队在外全副武装地守卫着，因为恶魔总是习惯于夜晚活动。）

他一直知道有人利用他缺席的事煽动怀疑，The Oder的领袖一直以戴面具出场，谁也无法证明在位总统就是那位领袖，不能证明维吉尔即是他自己。人类受过蒙德斯太长的扭曲，对统治者怀疑已经深入了内心，很难再做另一个上位者的羔羊。但这把人间的怀疑的火，挑战了控制他们的恶魔的火，又是维吉尔亲自点燃，而现在这把火指向自己。

反复无常的命运女神在空中晃荡，掠过他身前的窗户，高高摇落生命，他冲她露出调情的神色：以残忍而淡漠的微笑。电脑再次在他背后变换图景，讨好他一般地调出各地尚未被拆除的监控，充满了杂讯。维吉尔有所响应地回头，电脑的一部分的亮度投射在他的嘴角上。他像施舍一跳流浪狗，把手放在键盘，关闭电脑，让这群聒噪的声音停下来，“绝对支配的力量才是秩序的保证。这星火的闪烁，尽管微弱又可怜，倒也算得上是思维。”

他联系了The Oder的武装部，出去的时候戴上了窄边呢帽，带着阎魔刀。他出去时，黑色的部队带着枪和盾，逆着流经过他的身边，冲进了暴动的人群。他绕过前来的救护车，抬起地面上盖着白布的尸体。反恐部队冲进了市民的家中，把穿着睡衣的议会党员带出来，送到了审问室。逆后方的天空冷清而如水清澈，街灯被打碎之后，在黑空中清晰地漏出可怖的月光，独自照耀他。他逆往另一个方向。

权利的施行混杂着暴力和流血，每当这时，他体内总是难以安宁，一头野兽在肋骨的囚牢中骚动，暴戾的脾性遗漏无疑，夹杂着难以言喻的 凌驾于一切的快感。但他是希望安宁的，他会感到那头怪物抓着自己，随之而来的代价难以估计。脚步带着他来河岸上，天空落入漆黑的缝隙，只有一盏将熄未熄的灯。他满怀期待地来到他弟弟的住所，他拥有钥匙，可以随时进去。但里面黑暗一片，习惯之后只隐约看见酒瓶散在地上。床上躺着的人抓着自己的胳膊，烂醉地躺在那里。

维吉尔把阎魔刀和帽子放在桌子上，他的睡梦使维吉尔失落，但他尝试喊他醒来。但丁皱着眉头抵抗了这一呼唤。他的皮肤发热，是酒精造成的，也是压抑情欲造成的，他的身体紧缩着，但又显得疲惫和沉重。维吉尔坐在床边良久，只是想在黑暗中停息。隐约一头野兽向他走来。他爬上床，双手地缓缓，又试探性地摸向他的腿和腰，但丁的身体敏锐地察觉到行为的意图，在翻动时显露疲惫地抵抗。但丁睁开模糊的眼睛，头痛欲裂，他在宿醉中对梦魇说：“不”。但这声“不”字，让维吉尔感到应激的阻隔，他的意志于城市神经流动，血液在世界权利的脉络流淌，却猛地膈应在这个“不”字上。维吉尔猛地抓着他的脚踝，强行拉开了他的双腿。但丁同样暴烈的一面被刺激起来，他挣扎时叛逆出现在他手中，但被维吉尔扔在了外面。因为乏力，他很快被制服在床上，脖子和上身被固定在被褥，双手被按在背后，只有臀部被死死锁在维吉尔的小腹前，阴茎充满戾气地刺穿他的下体。黑暗中，但丁低低地叫着，请求维吉尔放开他。请求使未来的独裁者感到难以抗拒的快感，暴戾而欢欣。请求之后，但丁被翻过来，大腿张开，颤抖着被迫接受受精。维吉尔停下喘息的片刻，他无意识地逃离，再次被拽着腿粗暴地抓回，阴茎再度贯穿他的下体。但丁呻吟着，声音距自己很远。

The Oder的领袖进入大众视线的那一刻，便立刻也进入了人类难以遗忘的记忆。在档案中对那场露面的记录是人震惊的：他选择在国会上露面。而这一刻，人们才能详细记录他的性命、外貌和令人大吃一惊的年龄。为其竖立大理石以及丰碑的竟然只是个年轻人，但那时，除了他一个人，并未有任何声音，只有一台摄影机在无声地凝视着这幅闻所未闻的场景。

银发的年轻人在环形的中央，他以轻蔑地指责罪行：“煽动暴民；传播违法的言论；威胁总统的安全和自由；你们习惯在高高的坐席上藏匿，所有煽动者已在牢狱，在他们的供词中所提及的名字，这些人本该送去法院接受审判。”他抬头看四周的面孔，把资料从桌上整理起来，“但我来到这里，是为了通过一项提案。”

独裁者说道：“解散两党，同时法案的审核不再通过两院，直接交由我个人签署。”

甚至不用详细记录：会议是如何骚动的，在网络上看着直播、和在空地外看着电视的人类怎样喧哗。他们的眼睛直直地盯着，明显是容易反驳的言论，国会里竟然没一个人反对。会议沉默良久。最后一次人类亲自通过的法律竟然是高于法律的提案。

相比但丁，维吉尔的另一位友人，凯特一直在关注政治上的事情，她作为组织的成员，或多或少有帮助过维吉尔达成他的目的，但他的逾矩是在意料之外。组织大多人都以崇拜为理由拥戴了过去，她像生病的人，对空气的变化越来越敏感。她在车辆的广播里听了最近整个的会议。也有人狂热地说，他在保护稳定局势，以及恢复城市流通，以及从恶魔手中保护人类上做得还很好，除了某些手段实在过于强硬，但相比蒙德斯的手段，他又容易得到原谅，甚至没有人能在书面上想出更好的可施行的办法。对此谁还能有异议。她还是不安，在那场短暂的喧哗之后，她只想去找但丁聊聊。

但还不到半途，就被恶魔的出现给打断了。她的车陷在了地面的裂缝里，她试图加快速度后退以使车推出来，恶魔的剑刃破碎了挡风窗。另一个人挡在了她的身前，恶魔消失了。这里距离但丁的住所如此之近，她还以为是但丁，但看着前面深蓝色的背影，她才注意到是维吉尔。他把阎魔刀收到刀鞘里，替凯特把前面的车玻璃给捅碎，好让她就这么着开车：“看见我高兴不，凯特？”他又随意地从车窗里跳进去，坐到凯特旁边，凯特才把车从缝隙中倒出来。因为混乱，他就这么走在大街上，没人觉得一个年轻的独裁者会拿着东洋剑走在恶魔出没的地方。

“维吉尔？”凯特小声说，她不能让附近的记者过来，“你是认真的？”

维吉尔露出诧异的神情：“我还以为你会替我说话。凯特！你看看四周，如果我立刻决定一项事情，我还得等两院冗长的手续，隔时一个月再到我手中，我会疯掉的。”

凯特肯定说不过维吉尔，见鬼的，要是能说得过，他也不会在那个席位上。维吉尔露出温柔又诚恳的微笑。好像他还是以前那个把她从噩梦中拖出来，把恶魔解决的神秘男子：“但你不相信我。”

“你在自相矛盾。在蒙德斯控制的时候，你唤醒人类的自尊和自我，要求他们摆脱蒙德斯的束缚要求自由。我也……相信了。”凯特的手放在她的胸口上，“你却在强迫他们剥夺自己，人类还会相信你吗？”

“只要有人约束我就行了吧。”维吉尔说，他还笑了笑，“开玩笑，凯特。但是你能帮我，也能帮其他人类。让但丁接受我的求婚，他就会在我的身边盯着我。你知道我总是很在意他的看法。”

凯特迟疑了一下，她去找但丁的时候，但丁告诉过她这件事。他以为在性自由上退让，维吉尔就会停步，可维吉尔三翻四次来找他探问这件事情。维吉尔如此执着，他甚至亲自跑来拜托她。他很诚实，也许有点傲慢，毫不避讳地说出真实想法。他不是诗人，他是有所求有所予的权谋家：

“婚姻是一条可以套在他脖子上的项圈，被上帝的法则所约束。我已经想过很多办法去拘束他，可总找不到合适的。人类喜欢以结婚作为故事的落幕，毕竟有情人终成眷属，干嘛不呢？帮我吧，凯特，代替我去找他。”

“老天。”凯特惊讶地说，维吉尔根本没意识到他做法的错误，他把单方面的侵犯但丁当做他的权利，甚至还为此要求婚姻使他的行为正当。她作为维吉尔的亲密友人，享有一份特殊的对话权利，她应该拒绝掉。“但丁已经为你退让了很多，我劝不了。”

维吉尔听后，脸上出现一种神经质的表征，混合着过度的疲劳和过度亢奋的状态。维吉尔放在阎魔刀上的手捏紧，放松的时候又有些抖动。她叹了一口气，她果然还是倾向于替维吉尔说话。她下意识从他那边去思考问题，维吉尔教过她太多的东西。她皱着眉头，看着维吉尔疲惫的神情，又试图露出故作冷静的一面，她真的受不了这个，就和但丁表示不在意时她同样受不了。“我会试试。但我不能，绝对不能，因为那本是……”你的错。维吉尔好像得到了承诺，他拍了一下凯特的肩膀，凯特停车后，他推开车门出去。

一辆车停在了但丁的小铁皮箱内。又意料之中的，他不在铁皮箱内。在以往，将近夜晚的时候，凯特总都能在箱子里找到但丁。自从他向维吉尔保证过不再滥交，他就只好靠砍恶魔发泄精力；还因为维吉尔决不放弃在他脖子上套锁链，他经常在酗酒和失踪的边缘。凯特在河边等了一夜也没见到他，她睡着在了车厢内，若不是但丁经常清理这片区域，她铁定会再次遭到恶魔的袭击。天边露出鱼肚白时，粼粼地洒在河里，她隐约醒来，看见自己身上有一张单薄的被子，一定是但丁从前车窗扔进来的，上面已经很脏，但又被洗得发白。她推开门出去，她敲了敲小铁皮箱的门，但里面还是没有人，或许是但丁又出去了。

她在清晨中怔怔发呆，她把被子叠起来，放在了车上，她找到不但丁，卸下了维吉尔给她道德两难的处境，她松开了紧绷的额头。因为问题依旧在人类的面前，它受制于一个在恶魔和人性之间模棱两可的怪物，那块钟表在两面的极端摇摆不定。但她一开始找但丁并非为了维吉尔，但丁是这场难以预料的风暴中，他们最后的坚固的壁垒。

回去的街区已看不见恶魔的影子，只有一些人类的武装部队，她靠在车窗上，木讷地看了一会儿他们的战斗姿态，面对不同的恶魔和恶魔的配合时，他们知道该怎么行动。其他人类聚集在广场上，在排队领取物资，几个从队伍里的暴徒扔出了火瓶，甚至扔到了凯特的车上，她被吓了一跳。但戴着盾的人前来，暴徒很快被制服。他们安慰她说，说那是长期失业的人，还有那次国会之后被剥夺资产的政客，这样的人和家属还很多。不过他们都不会威胁到善良的市民，不久之后都会被送去监狱。于是她看见带着武装的卡车，好几辆的卡车，里面全都是要被送去监狱的人。

她来到白色宫殿见维吉尔时，他露出若有所思的神情，是那种长期精神紧绷的人，思绪突然中断时露出的茫然。随后他有些恼火，显出部分灵魂中暴戾那面的性格，在眼睑处露出疲惫又厌倦的神色。凯特想告诉他同样的事实的时候，他回头吼道：

“离我远点！人类！——”

不仅是凯特被吓到了，刚来到这里的人也被吓了出去。维吉尔好像在试图控制自己的情绪，但他是被情绪控制了，他离开桌子，在窗边——这是一座白色大楼，在高高狭窄的顶端，更像一座塔。在他的背后有一面旗帜，头顶是刻有浮雕的穹顶，桂冠和橄榄从四周形成了圈，合在他的头顶上。他撑在着窗外，外面的光衬着他的脸，他垂着眼帘，微微说道，“但丁，”他垂着头，不停地低声说道，“我不该……”他的一只手放在脸上，把手把滑落下的头发整理回去，“快厌倦了……”

她经过那台电脑上，撇过一眼。维吉尔已经破译了大部分了恶魔的语言，从头到尾，全是他自己做的研究，桌上全是密密麻麻的手写字。下面又压着摊开的许多地图，从电视塔带来的文件，再下面是新法案的起稿，文件书籍压在桌角。外面的行政秘书在看见凯特时说过，他不肯让人帮他收拾，有人一靠近他，他就会神经过敏，一向温和冷静的情绪变得极端暴躁。自国会那次发言的到现在的一个周里，他现在厌烦任何人，他独特的措辞是“人类”。而他一个人又在同时做好多事情，简直不像人类。维吉尔很久没睡过觉，至少别的人没见过，情绪低落和情绪的不稳定，只是这一行为的副作用罢了，他也不要任何私人医生。他唯一放松时是研究恶魔学的语言，他有着固定研究着这部分的时间，那时别的人才可能把饮水交给他。

维吉尔转过身的时候，他靠在桌子上，他恢复过来了，才意识到他的失态。维吉尔把外套从附近取下来。他没告诉凯特要干嘛，但肯定是去找但丁。他不由分说地打开了门，把外面的人给推到了一边。但维吉尔是往上走的，她跑进电梯，到了楼顶上时，只看见一条被阎魔刀劈开的裂缝。

一条河，又是那个红色的傍晚，天空烧着火红的云，河流静静地流淌，那条长方形的铁皮箱伫立在那儿，甚至没有关上门，里面是空的。他坐在了门口，双手撑在阎魔刀上。他等着他，他微微闭上眼睛时，才发觉自己的神经一直在紧绷。他抱着阎魔刀，一直盯着红色的河流，从河流里渐渐出现一轮月亮，在河里逐渐下沉，挖掘着他的疲惫不堪的意识。那么漫长的等待，他闭上眼睛睡了会儿，再睁开眼睛的时候，火红的傍晚消失了，取而代之的是灰绵绵的雨，云层厚重，河岸上堆积着积水。他的外套已经淋湿了，裤脚浸湿在水中。头发散落下来，覆盖住了他的额头，挡住了他的眼睛，雨水像面纱似的罩在他的脸上。他在其中还是困倦。他听见了脚步声，在雨中，他以为但丁回来了，他刚把阎魔刀拿开时，脚步声却徒然加快，一把匕首刺进了他的小腹，随之是枪击的声音，子弹壳落在他的脚边，脚步声又在雨中慌忙逃离。他的手指轻轻松开刀，血液顺着雨水流进河流里。

隔了很久，好像他又继续睡了下去，但雨声一直没有停止，可他的思绪却越来越清晰，每一个细节，每一处火花，清晰如他胸口前的血的纹路。他又听见了脚步声，但这次是但丁的鞋子，在他面前变得焦急起来。一双带着手套的手出现在他的视野里，抱着他的腰和肩膀，也替他拿走了阎魔刀。他被抱起来，血液从他身上往下流着，也流淌在了但丁的身上，匕首被扔在附近。

维吉尔被放在床，靠在墙壁上，随后他才微微睁开眼睛，看了看自己上的血迹，但丁把他的衣服脱去，用绷带缠在他的枪击和匕首的伤口上。维吉尔捂着小腹，垂着头，喃喃低语：“……我做了一个冗长的梦，石像祈祷着国王的上升，而它的王座在黑暗中下沉。”

他不清楚维吉尔究竟是在梦呓，还是清醒中：“这世界上就没有王座。”

维吉尔自嘲地笑起来，他的肩膀抖动着。

“人类做的，”但丁倒是没有嘲笑他，他的灰色瞳孔暗淡。

维吉尔没有看见是谁，他甚至没有抬起头：“……那不重要。”

但他并非是情绪低落的，而是一种试图抛开背后的什么，如在雾蒙蒙中的东西，他朝着里面跌跌撞撞地走过去，走到雾的对岸，有几盏灯消失在雾中。维吉尔才微微抬起脸，他自己的瞳孔颤动着，光亮就消失在这里面。

他把绷带拆去，伤口缓慢得愈合。他从床上下来，穿上外套，看了看电视下面的时间，他为了等但丁，睡了足足一个周……在漆黑的孤独中，他只察觉到自己的心脏在跳动，他在梦中也试图剖开它，看看自己灵魂的形状。他撑在门口：“但丁，面具现在才摘下来，在舞台上手舞足蹈的小丑，他当初是为你而戴上，”他看向外面，灰烬般的城市，雨的声音稠密，“枷锁是套向我自己……”他走到蒙蒙的雨外，他在雨中拿出了阎魔刀，在雨中开辟了一条缝隙，他消失在其中。但丁走到外面时，只看见这座城市的一座塔在雨中燃烧，那座被称之为白色宫殿的高塔，维吉尔行政的地方。他朝着那个方向跑去。

街上只有淅淅沥沥的雨和反着光的地面，只有人类戴着黑色的雨衣和灰色的伞在街道上。一个周内，监狱里的人类不知为何破开其囚禁的大门，暴动和他的失踪认定他的死亡，一个周内，他回忆了起始，他是为了但丁而选择了人类。可深沉的黑暗中，隐隐浮现出他自己的面孔。他掠过火焰，穿过冗长的雨的街道，挤过被消防和救护车包围的人群。他被四周认出来，他们诧异地抬起头，鼓起掌，欢呼起来，摄像机层层叠叠以惨白的荣光向他照耀：并举声高歌欢死者的复活，欢呼死者的复苏，齐声欢唱——仔细听时，是恶魔的欢乐，是火焰的舌头在高声颂词。火焰朝他开辟了道路，火焰又在他背后猛地合拢。

但丁来到那里，外面已堵满了车，抢救着大量的伤亡人员，他从车上踏过去，破窗冲进了高楼内：“维吉尔？”他在浓烟中喊着，他好像看见了维吉尔的身影，朝着上面走去，火焰在他身前打开，而又在但丁身前合拢，像一堵结实的墙壁——他像进入了灵薄狱一样，整栋塔开始显出自己的意志，落石和阻挡在他的身前，楼梯塌陷。叛逆出现在他手中，他甩着镰刀让自己飞往楼上。但丁滑落在楼顶，在塔顶，维吉尔看向头顶漆黑的深渊，但他说的语言是古老的恶魔之语，火焰中许多恶魔出现在附近，地狱之门的轮廓出现在他的身后。

“真有意思，老大哥，看来你打算玩蒙德斯的那一套了。”但丁朝他跑来，火焰照得他全身通红，叛逆在他手上。

维吉尔站在火光之中，他的头发被火焰吹散在脸颊前，他看着他的弟弟：“跟我来吧（但他望向上空，好像在白白发问）。”

“Fuck，维吉尔，你还指望我能原谅你干的事？”但丁被突然火焰挡住，稍稍停一会儿。

在四周，他的头顶上，那些碎石开始往上漂浮,这里离灵薄狱的入口非常接近，在维吉尔的上方出现了地狱火的大门。恶魔朝着但丁扑过来，而在沉沉黑暗之间，恶魔被撕裂，露出红色的魔人。但丁朝他飞过来，叛逆直直刺穿了他的心脏。

维吉尔瞪大眼睛，难以置信，他从未想过但丁竟会毫不留情地杀死他。他残酷地自上往下，用力迫使维吉尔朝后屈膝跪下。“啊……”维吉尔露出神色痛苦，痛苦变得尖锐。尖锐的神情倒影在但丁的眼中，从而使那双眼睛变得越来越非人。他的痛苦在最后变成了微笑，“你会为我受罚，但丁。”在维吉尔的幻影把阎魔刀扔向地狱之门时。但丁把他狠狠钉在了地面的裂缝里。


	2. 复调 V

（死者的国度-地狱-一个月前）

深渊正在干涸，漏壶正在虚空  
* * *

这是地狱，比灵薄狱更深，也比炼狱更深，也许在在最下的那一层，待在此地的，只可能是死者，只可能是罪恶之人。他按着自己的胸口从地面上爬起来。“再被-给予希望。”他抬起脸，头发散落在他的额头上，“我早知道，有能力为所欲为者总深爱着堕落者-背离者以及叛逆者。可——笑。”他跌跌撞撞的朝前走去。

他不死心。他已破解了恶魔的语言，他知道古老的语言中，所追寻的塔——魔界大口的存在。……塔在空中呈现出盘旋状的碎片，继续往下延伸，以至于无限。一群群幽灵曾崇拜过它，至今依旧留着它们的影子。他曾以为会在那儿看见斯巴达，他知道父亲来过这里，也曾封印过这里，这里残留着他强大的力量——但是，在那座古老的塔中，曾被一度打开的时空，也在这里微微扭曲着。尽管微弱，缝隙狭小，隐约可见恶魔的身影。

他撑着阎魔刀站在附近的漂浮的岩石上，他顺着塔的碎片向下跑——如果塔在现实中是向上的，在地狱的目的地一定是底部。他飞行在碎石的缝隙中。不时半途停歇，他扶着自己的胸口，汗水沾湿垂在额前的头发。在往下时，他被一块横飘过来的石头砸到了附近，附近即使曾被打开过的裂口，他差点跌了进去。魔界的裂缝贪婪地吞噬着外界的物质，隐约散发着无形的黑色魔力藤蔓，朝外抓着他。

“……”他被抓着了手脚，黑色魔力束试图把他往里面拖走，他太虚弱，阎魔刀被从他手中捆住，他拔不出，没有能对抗的力量，他的意识陷入半昏迷，半个身子被吞噬。

另一只纤细的手突然从裂缝中伸出，握住了那把即将掉落的阎魔刀，在黑影之中，隐隐看得见那两条发白的胳膊，吃力地挥动着刀，劈开整跳裂缝，并砍断黑色的魔力。人影从缝隙中走出来，另一只手拖着维吉尔的制服。他跄踉着出来时也把维吉尔拖拉到地面上，他跌在地面上，刀落在他们身边。

维吉尔陷入昏迷，只有极度微弱的求生意识在挣扎着，一旦睡过去，恐怕就会永远留在这里。男子缓缓地蹲下来，仔细看了看手中那把精致的东方刀，放在维吉尔的手心里。刀给其主人力量，使他的眉头皱了起来。尽管只有几分钟的沉睡，他还是做过好长一段时间的梦。他撑起上身，眼睛还是空洞的，似乎显示出他仍旧在梦中，伸出那只手，扣在地面，往心脏处横拉，在地面上流下一些血迹：

“但……丁。”

（这个名字使陌生的男子微微瞪大眼睛，但又恢复到冷漠的神情，意识到那并非是他所认识的人。）

他从梦中醒了过来，依旧微微垂着脸，发梢掩饰着他的脸色苍白。他虚弱又乏力，投向同样身为死者的男子，却露出审慎和锐利的目光。他有着恶魔的天赋，会对这一切都理解、推论得很快。“……人类铸造的所谓拙劣的，若由恶魔亲手铸造。”他喃喃着，依旧没有抬起头，只是沉浸在自己思维里。他不时跄踉地朝着那些螺旋的碎片前行。

男子听见窸窣作响的声音，像是整个地狱之国的窃笑声。他抬起眼睛，见到曾经束缚了他的黑暗，响应般的从裂缝中滋生，它追随着另一个人而去，跟随他的脚步而去。

最后维吉尔在拐角边上回头，才想起刚才他被救了一命：“从有光的地方就能出去。你有所求就在外等我。”

……  
（死者的国度-地狱-一个月前）

男子缓缓站起来，附近扶着石头，没有行走的力量。他往后看了一眼，似乎是允许了什么。在裂缝消失之前，从中突然飞出一道影子，暗蓝色发亮的翅膀扑打在他的身边。另一片巨大的阴影消失在他的背后。他勉强动了一下干燥的嘴唇：“这里是死者的地狱，我原来……已经死了。”他看了看自己的双手，又向手心缓缓握去。

“还行，但至少你还是活下了一部分。另一部分就让它在魔界自己玩会儿吧。”格里芬扑打着翅膀，它擅自替男子作出主意，“我们还得从这里出去。他说有光的地方。喂，看那边。把你的手伸出来。”

男子没理睬这只鸟，而是自己一步又一步地走到边缘上，才举起手，像一道命令，命令兀鹫抓住他。他被带着飞过碎石路的缝隙，穿过一道又一道发光的蓝色之门。远远地，在一块宫殿的废墟外地上，他听见隐约的哭声，一个女子的哭声。他让格里芬停在这里，他走到附近的枯树上，垫着脚，从树枝的上折了一根拐杖，撑着自己向前走动，他随着女人哭泣的声音进入宫殿内部，沿着走廊前行。一个红头发的女人坐在冰冷的大理石地面上，垂着自己的长发，手心中紧握着什么。

“你该不会同情大发吧，待在这里的都是死人！维……”

他伸出手指轻轻嘘了一下，有一种怪异的感觉，使他不愿意说出那个名字。他赤裸着脚，走进那个女人所待的空间。他像是游客一样，抬头看了看四周座宫殿一般的豪宅，到处都是被破坏的痕迹，只有一角显示过往昔的宁静，随之而来的都只是分裂和痛苦。墙壁上的画像标注着斯巴达的名字，却看不清其脸。跪在地面的哭泣的女子分明是天使，却撕心裂肺。

他回头看向地面上跪着的女人，在她双手合着手心里，露出一窜项链的绳子。男子微微弯腰，把项链从她手中拿出来，是一颗红色宝石的项链。随着这个动作，伊娃抬起了脸。格里芬见他多管闲事，又想叫着什么。但听见男子说。

“有的人……很幸运。死后依旧能见母亲。”

眼泪在她眼眶上尚未干涸，红肿着，她像是失明一样，望着虚无的光亮颤动：“我一视同仁地爱着你们……不，不，维吉尔——”她抱着自己的肩膀发抖。

“我会替你把项链交还它的主人。我稍微，对你的儿子有些兴趣。”他说，却并不再乎那个女人是否有听见。他用拐杖撑着自己，慢慢转过身。伊娃才怔怔抬头看着那个黑发的男子。声音幽暗，背影显出的纤细又有些羸弱，那个影子收起项链，消失在走到走廊的转角处。

“你这又是什么打算？啊哈，竟然有了兴趣，你是小屁孩吗？难道就因为别的麻麻对恰好同名的维吉尔说，‘噢，我是一视同仁地爱着你们’（它阴阳怪气地笑起来）。”

“这是黑暗之梦的延伸，”男子撑着自己继续往前走，“徘徊着瞬间即逝的幻影；一场颠倒的戏剧，为愚人备好的生命的宴席。”

格里芬再次尖笑起来，却没有反对他。它在宫殿外的上空高高疾驰了一个来回，又冲他回来，它拍打着翅膀，“行吧，神秘人——如你所愿，我会带你出去，去看看你口中的影子世界。”它又拽着他的手臂，一下子飞过了好几道光圈。

它一路上对这片地狱评价个不停，又回头调侃它翅膀下一声不吭、或者说懒得搭理他的人。“那啥，你不愿叫那个名字。你现在一副娘娘腔的模样，你之前有想过会变成这样吗——我可不愿意多想。那啥小姐你想叫什么。”

男子露出一时厌烦的情绪，但耐不住那只小鸡一直在变换各种称呼，被说成“小姐”的时候，他的眉梢深纵起来。他微微张口，在自己的记忆之海中搜寻过去的光影，在破旧的沙发上看见那本书的封面：“V”

“随意随意，你这起名水平可真烂。”

他们看见了两扇破损的铁质大门，一路上的恶魔都已经被叫维吉尔的半魔给清理干净了，等他们靠近时，只剩下散去的碎片。那只鸟继续叫起来，在空中徘徊了一阵，“哇吼，不错的实力。真是值得期待的年轻人——哦，等等，他还真的在外面等你。不是吧——这是什么怪诞的场面。”它马上躲开了V的攻击，捉弄地看着V在那那副不耐烦、却又无法够着它的气愤的样子。它往后飞去，马上又冲到了V的身前，先一步逃离这死亡的国度。

* * *

……这是一场颠倒的戏剧。

V的树枝换成了自己的阎魔刀，阎魔刀对于他还是有些重量，但它提供为他不少魔力。他暂时找不到趁手的支撑物，便用阎魔刀当做拐杖。他通过一个有着陈旧设施的小巷，他坐在凳子上休息一会儿，凳子上铺着干瘪的泥块，长久没有人来过这里。他站起来，徒步穿过这里，缓缓看过墙壁上的涂鸦：天使和恶魔的抗争，叛徒斯巴达和伊娃诞生的叛逆双子：拿非利。

“这就是你所说的影子？”那只鸟站在他的肩膀上，声音变得低沉，眼睛在发光。它也看着那些涂鸦，直到看见伊娃被杀死，它才收敛了不安分的翅膀，它从V身上感受到了什么，叫它觉得不快而又恐惧。那是V幽暗的眼神，他对所有的镜面的意象都无动于衷，唯独对女人的死亡感到动容。因此他才拿去了那根项链，也许主要是为了安抚这个世界的女人——被维吉尔伤害的女人。

V撇开了头，朝着巷口走出去。两个孩子的幻影在此地吵闹着，用木制的剑互相击打，掠过他赤裸的双脚，冲出这个地方。格里芬试图追上那两个孩子，却看见他们在一个路岔突然被分离，它不知道该去看看哪边。于是它只好飞回在V的身边。

“生命本是一场演绎，喜剧供人欢喜，悲剧则使人沉思。”

格里芬说：“也就是影子啥的只是在你眼中是吧。那你看见你想沉思的东西了吗？”

V单手支着阎魔刀缓缓走出巷子。他才看着自己的手，那只手只为追寻力量而握着剑柄：“谁知道……我连自己也不明白。力量剥离之后，某些消失的东西回来了……我想找个地方安静，甚至是看一本书。（他看了看上头的天空）……我有多久没看过书？我怀念……因为一句诗而动情的日子。”他不急不慢地说，撑着阎魔刀带他走向有些空旷的街道，恶魔有些在角落出没，看见那些恶魔的时候，他还露出讽刺的神情，“但和老朋友见面不在我的闲情里。”那只鸟朝着它们爆发出闪电，在静止的瞬间，V闪过阎魔刀结束了它们的性命，随后在其他人类的视线中离去。

这个世界蒙着一层凄惨又暗淡的灰色，在帷幕下，阳光缺乏血色。当那束光打在V的脸色时，也突出他的苍白和黑暗。使得他在这废墟一样的世界里行走时，也像鬼影一样出现，又消失。世界到处都潜藏着恶魔的暗影，总是会在某处扬起白色的尘埃，一部分房顶坍塌下来。他拄着刀走过，附近的骚乱总是碰不到他的身影，火焰、粉尘总是穿过他而漂浮，他侧着身子在这个世界的边缘走过，小心翼翼。只是偶尔会在破旧的图书室里小憩一会儿，顺走带一本他中意的书。

天气并不冷，夜晚总是温热。他靠着废弃地电话亭，双手抱着阎魔刀，就这样睡在街头上，他的使魔常在附近打转，驱赶试图靠近的恶魔。他又在城市的地平线亮起来之前，动身离去。他长时间在这里晃荡，没有羁绊也没有归宿，只为了他在地狱中应许的承诺。

一周之后。他刚从博物馆上方的塔顶睡醒，听见附近震耳欲聋的打斗声，伴随着相当放肆的笑声。他从睡眠中颤动着睫毛。震动使这里落下一点砂石，四周的麻雀从V的肩膀和手臂上四散。他掩着嘴打着了一个哈欠，缓缓站起来，从上面往下看去。由于一道碍事的房顶，他只好跳到前方的屋顶上去，躲在附近的一尊雕塑背后。街道上空无一人，只有一个白色头发的青年，在他四周，有一股魔力在震荡，他的眼睛是红色的。当他挑起剑，或往下劈开剑时，总会在地面留下一道又一道狰狞的痕迹。随着恶魔闪开的方向，斧头总把附近的商铺和橱窗破碎得一干二净，他把自己拽进去，又猛地收回来。一身的血迹。

“这是你要找的小子？要不是他长得像模像样，我还以为就是个恶魔。”使魔格里芬出现在他的背后，它的眼睛幽暗又发光，他们现在恐怕没办法靠近那个疯狂的家伙。“V，把项链扔下去，让他自己去找。”

V没靠近边缘，他只是在屋脊背后的靠内的那一侧，抱着自己的胳膊。他既没有把项链扔下去，也不打算马上离开。他只是靠在石像背后的阴影里，让格里芬的声音小点：“嘘……我要看会儿。”

“有啥好看的。”

“看看他是否会被恶魔的一面所吸引。”V用手指指了一下青年。“安静地当个看客。”

那只一直念叨从不间断的鸟一时不知道该说啥好，它想起V之前说的话，它以为那只是他的诗人脾性，只是比较多愁善感和善于沉思的那一面，没想到和V的行为是完全一致的。下面那小子就只是在收割恶魔，不只是收割，他在杀戮中变着武器来取悦自己。作为恶魔，格里芬先是打了一个哆嗦，随后把情绪扑在了V的脸上：

“看也看够了吧，你只答应了他的母亲，那脏小子显然和我们没什么干系，你这个姑娘，怎么磨磨蹭蹭的。”它用翅膀扑打着V的背部。“我们还有别的事情要做，V！你的时间并不是无限的。”

V微微皱一下眉头：“没有什么完全无关。”他说，但没有把话说完。又用阎魔刀的刀柄指着格里芬，也许在警告它不要试图对他指手画脚。V不喜欢被出主意。

没想到他的使魔有点不满，想呈口舌之快。但它和他本同根，心意相通，说到底格里芬还是在为V考虑，于是它尖锐地捅了娄子：“啊哈，可怜的灰姑娘。你想要知道有拥有斯巴达之子—但丁之名的不同命运，但那小子既然有这个名字，就不会被恶魔那面侵占，也不会走上你的-路。”

没想到V的嘴唇朝着一角深深陷下，撇过脸看了它一眼，露出内心受伤但试图掩饰时的傲慢神情。Shadow随着V情绪的波动出现在其背后，以一种警惕的目光踱步在四周。它察觉到主人的脆弱，便在四周变成保护其安全的硬刺。V抬起刀，格里芬往后扑腾了一下。但V只是看着自己握刀的手，露出一个略自嘲笑容，还带着些许的怨愤：“要我承认……能好好活着的，幸运地被爱着的……总是但丁？”

格里芬愣住了，V果然还是为被他称为影子的意象，带入了情绪。它冲着他大喊：“我的天哪！宝贝！你是要妈咪哄哄吗？”那只鸟用抓着抓着他的衣服，“走，快离开这里。把项链扔掉，别再管它了。”

它拖拽着V往后踉跄了一段距离。他那边的骚动令下面的魔人注意到了，那块斧头一下子冲着他们那边扔过来，格里芬马上调头把V扔到后面去，Shadow变成V脚下的黑影，让他安全地滑到石柱下。在他们原本站着的地方猛地坍塌下去，整栋建筑瞬间被破坏了一半，四周震动起来，石头和石柱从空中倒下去。格里芬试图飞离，那把钩子却一下子咬住了它，锁链拽着魔人飞上来，它的眼睛里放大出那副全心全意想要破坏的神情。格里芬只好硬着头皮，张开让翅膀积蓄着闪电。在它被剑刃击中的时候，又突然被V召回到了身旁。

V僵住了整个身子，他甚至忘记了呼吸，久久没有喘上气。直到黑豹用微微带刺的舌头蹭了一下他的腿，他才察觉到自己危险的处境，靠着背后的柱子大口的呼吸，好像死里逃生的人一样不停地冒着冷汗，打湿了他黑色的卷发。他的手甚至在发抖。他抓着什么，抓着他的阎魔刀，想扶自己起来，但刚起身一半，他又滑落下去。

“我同意你了我同意你了，说不定他真的会被吞噬。”格里芬飞起来，“你千万别死，要是你被演员打死，可真就是糗事一桩。——给我待着别动，我去给你带点吃的。”

那只鸟往别处飞去，回来的时候，V已经缩进了建筑物的橱窗内，缩在一个垫着天鹅绒的扶手软椅里。小鸟带了几个泡芙的盒子和一个满是夹层的汉堡，它扔在V的身前。

手指不听V的使唤，他紧紧握着手，连那纸叩都没办法好好的打开:“力量……”他抓着自己的手，放在头上颤抖着。他再一次被威胁到生命，他这一生都在被威胁着生命。不得不孤独一人，不得不在深渊中挣扎。他紧绷着身体，蜷曲着手指，“我-想要-力量。”格里芬无奈地拍打着他。但他摇了摇头，只是像哽咽着那样把眼睛躲进蜷曲的头发下，选择把汉堡塞进的嘴里，汁液溅在他的手上和嘴上。

外面的骚动归入寂静，久久听不见任声响。偶尔传来碎石滚落的声音，却像老鼠的动静。窗外的光逐渐变得晦暗而室内更加黑暗。V蜷着腿，手搭在膝盖上睡着了。Shadow又在附近逡巡起来，似乎是听见了脚步声，它的背部开始泛起黑色的刺，动静也使V微微动了一下，缺乏安全感地往扶手椅内缩了一下。

魔人走在街上，缓缓地穿过这里。使魔在V的四周进入了无声的战斗的状态。鲜红的魔力不再披在他的外表上，眼睛也恢复成漠然的灰色，只有他那灰扑扑的脏外套和皱巴巴的背心。他没有刚才的压迫感，剑也不在他手上。他只是朝这里看了一眼：“——我没注意还有人在这。要是断手断脚，我可以帮把手，打个急救电话。”

V被惊醒了，他微微撇过，视线穿过额前的头发，他说道：“不-需要。”格里芬在旁边叫喊，被那货打到根本不是断手的问题，是直接毙命。

外面的人转过脚步，在窗外，抖了抖外套：“那就算了，我也没兴趣。-犯不着。”

和但丁同名的青年的背影看起来还相当的单薄。外面的余晖扑在石砖的上，透过拱顶呈现出扇形。青年跨着灰扑扑的鞋子踏进了余晖之中，白色的头发被染成金黄，影子在他背后拉得斜长。不知道那样的声音到底引起了V怎样的情绪，这个变得敏感的人从扶手椅上缓缓下来，走出这黝黑的屋子，手在口袋中摸着那串血红的项链，但在外面已经看不见那个青年的身影。在青年失去的踪迹里，只剩下一堆石头的残骸，和残缺的斜阳。

“看来并不是所有叫但丁的都受着世界的宠爱嘛。”格里芬出现在他的背后。“你失去把东西还给他的机会了。”

“……机会总有的是。”V斜靠在墙壁上，一半的影子与切角的光切分割着他的身形，使他影一般幽灵一般。他抬起手，把那串项链放在金黄的光线里，血红的宝石闪烁着孤独又冰冷的光辉。

……  
（Devil May Cry -23天前）

格里芬的篓子捅得挺成功。V对拥有着另一对截然不同的斯巴达双子的世界暂时失去了兴趣。他想要回到自己那边时，阎魔刀首先使他回到了灵薄狱。也许是巧合，也许又是机缘，他总要和那对双胞胎不停地打个面照。在灵薄狱的某个角落，天边闪着黄慧，火焰沉闷地烧在云层空中，缎带似的包围着一片虚空。一群又一群的恶魔在围绕着虚空飞行，排着长长的队伍，吐息沉重又压抑，它们心甘情愿地被奴役着自己的躯体。从虚空的顶端飞往最底层的地狱的火湖，又从底层的火湖飞向虚空，反反复复正如永生劳逸的西西弗斯。而地狱本身被铸型，出现了类似尖塔的形状，在刺激和呼唤恶魔的到来。不稳定的魔界裂缝，打开又消失，正如他们在地狱里遇见的。

“我的老天我的老天。”格里芬叫到，它停在V石像上，“这是另一个斯巴达之子做的？是对应我们世界的？那啥玩意儿？他可真的是前途无限。”

“……”V没有回答，他好像想到什么他难以承受的事情，又变得恼火起来。他只是背过身，开始咳嗽起来，他挪用了阎魔刀的力量，而他承受不了那份力量。

格里芬注意到了他的虚弱：“往好处想，要是魔界再度打开，你就可以去魔界把你的另一半夺回来。反正我们也习惯那儿了吧。”

“力量不够。”V扶着自己。他再次抓住了阎魔刀，“但他……能帮我。”V又没有把话说全，但他的使魔都隐隐察觉到了他口中的“他”是谁，也有点诧异V还会寻找他的帮助。V一直认为血缘只会导致手足相残，无论哪方面的世界，似乎都印证了他的看法。然而这血缘的联系又太过强烈，它总是日夜骚扰着他，变成了不得不面对的命运。

V和格里芬从阎魔刀打开的缝隙中跑出来，V刚出来就扶着墙，半只膝盖蹲在了地面上。非常偶然的，他还恰好把自己送到了Devil May Cry事务所的门口。看见有人从那阶梯上出来，格里芬抓着他赶紧往外面的胡同里扔，于是在堆满了垃圾桶和塑料袋的胡同里，发出了哐当和砰的一声。女孩带着扫把和抹布走过去，看了一眼，只看见垃圾桶被翻倒在地面，到处散落出纸屑和瓶罐。她又离开了。V从后面的角落走出来，按着自己的被弄痛的手臂和胳膊。他对那只小鸡的粗鲁行为无话可说。

使魔飞到了事务所的门口，但V并不想直接过去。他一声招呼没打地转身，害得格里芬只能在天空中寻觅V的轨迹。

比较出乎V的意料的是。那里，那灵薄狱里，那座地狱之塔，影响的似乎并不只是孤立的另一个世界，连同这边也一并影响了。他不时看见恶魔借助那微小缝隙的媒介而大量出现，又遁入地狱的护身中，人类消失得很快，尖叫短促，生命的毁灭迅速而果断。有时候他走过街道里，看着一个旋转台，看见上面孩子扶着栏杆旋转，在黑影掠过之后便消失了。

V一再忖度他有自己的情况——他想要活着，然后才是好好活着，去选择他新的生活。他需要魔界再次为他打开。在生死之间挣扎的人不会关心他人的情况。他同样也不会关心被他傲慢地称之为他们的影子和镜像的世界。但有时候也会想到自己是否真该对此保持漠不关心和冷漠。为了这些事情，以及他不擅长的俗事，甚至耽搁了一两天。

倒是这些浮于表面的情况提他找好了借口。他甚至还在本子上写了一遍，准备好了措辞。把阎魔刀放在了旧物堆里，格里芬吐槽他太随意了，把刀放那儿。他重新带了一根拐杖，在支撑自己行走上，显然比阎魔刀更趁手一些。他拄着自己，推开莫里森的门，说他要找但丁，他有委托工作，可以预付金额。不知道他手中一大把抢来的钞票够不够用。

他再次来到Devil May Cry，莫里森为他推开了门。里头的但丁不再像他年轻时那么张扬跋扈，但就和他记忆中那样，依旧保持着他的随性和不羁的性情，也明显老成很多。不修整的胡子乱窜在他的下巴上，有些随意的邋遢，漫不经心的神情，眼中是玩心严重的狡诈，对于市井的琐事总是混着暧昧的态度。事务所没有灯为他打开，还听见但丁嘀咕他需要刷厕所。可他又毫不在乎地，懒洋洋地躺在红色沙发上。V进去之前，莫里森才把那些东西处理好，让V得以看清事务所的各个角落。在进来的时候，他的手甚至有点发抖，他拿出一本书进行掩饰。

“魔界会再次被打开。”他直接说道，也许是太心急。这句话的背后隐藏了许多前提和知情，但丁的眼睛里是有一瞬间闪过惊讶的神情。

“嗯哼？”他又懒懒地看向陌生的神秘来客，“你是说有人放着乐子不做，花费精力去打开一个魔界？甚至不要斯巴达儿子的帮助？——我不会接可能会失手把委托人打扁的工作。”

“……深渊永远干涸，时间在它面前只是虚空。”V不急不慢地说。

他不时在谈话间，流着视线，看看四周，一盆盆栽，还有鸡飞狗跳式的打扫痕迹，让但丁完全蜷在了沙发的一端，甚至还有点不敢挪动——看起来像那个小姑娘打扫的。以及附近已经坏掉的点唱机，没想到这台老旧的点唱机还在这里，但是桌子上的母亲的照片不见了，招待客人的台球桌也不见了，看来但丁终于意识到赌博只会让他增加免费工作的机会。

但丁好像若有所思地撑着自己脸，他那张嘴比以前还要爱逗乐，已经微微翘了起来：“Oops——竟然听起来还有点道理。”

桌上的铃声响起来的时候，但丁伸出手指，叫V稍等一下。他接通之后又猛地拔断了电话。他歪着身子撑在那里，翻转手心，示意让V继续说，或者让他坐在沙发那里慢慢说。

“至于是谁想打开魔界。”V说，他就坐了上去，侧着身子靠了过去。非常习惯性的，竟然一点儿也没见外，他甚至还没意识到这个行为看起来多自来熟，对这里的环境显出了多大的安全感。“是一个新的魔王，你得自己去调查。”

“所以，你没有可靠的信息，就过来了？”

“作为恶魔猎人，你注意到那些恶魔不同寻常的动静。”V说伸出手杖朝着前方点了一下。“……恶魔在试图打开魔界。”

但丁当然注意到了：“好吧，但我可不要别人来提醒我这一点。”他往后靠着桌子。“入口呢？唯独这一点我可什么都没看见。”

“入口不在人界。”

“难道在魔界？”

“灵薄狱。”

但丁的脸已经朝着另一边歪着鼓起来，他好像是想笑的样子，但在金主——甚至是预付款的金主面前应该、可能、大致、或许要克制点情绪吧。于是他非常快乐地笑出来，甚至还微微弯下了腰：“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你是说，神曲里的地狱外围？”他笑的时候嘴角裂得很开，在双颊留下深缝，“我还以为我只能在书中读到，哇喔，这个机会可太难得了。”他拍了一下手掌，再拍了一下掌，好像在为V的故事喝彩。

“你有机会作为诗人去走一回了，”但丁的反应完全在V的预料之中。从他的唇齿里只微微呼出些无奈的气息。他还是把这些绪隐瞒在低头翻书的时候，他合上书，抬头时还是那副不做声响的口吻。“当塔修完之后，魔界会再次洞开……这次是真正的打开，返回到斯巴达之前的年代。”

——那只鸟的声音出现在V的耳边：“喂喂喂，等等，你只是想找个借口让但丁带你进入魔界吧，你这是改变主意了吗？只管把自己的力量拿回来，其他事我们别管成吗？”

“所以你-要去阻止入口的打开。”V说，他伸出那本书。他那幽深的眼睛，露出严肃的神情，“我会替你想办法进入灵薄狱。”

“行吧，行吧，只要你能办到我就会去。”但丁依旧不怎么相信V的措辞。倒是他双手插兜里，那双隐藏在他两侧头发下的眼睛注视着V，他的声音变得有些低沉，他朝着他弯腰，前倾身子，略微歪着头，“……可你让我想起某个人。”V微微仰着脖子注视着他，那黑发掩盖的眼睛越来越哑默，逐渐在彼此的对瞳孔中辨认出某些熟悉的色彩。他发现自己很难回避但丁。

“噢——我懂了，你是维吉……”

V愣住，书从指缝中滑落。

“——为但丁（诗人）带路的引路人。”但丁冲他摊开手，一副配合你演出的姿态。他鼓着脸朝着别处吹着口哨，“贝雅特丽齐这位美女会不会在等着我们呢~”

V弯腰捡起了他的书本，叹息一般地吐出胸口中烦闷，撑着的拐杖起身。在但丁那插科打诨的送客辞中，他些许不耐地走到外头，才觉得能呼吸到空气。他回到阎魔刀存放的旧物堆，他夹着拐杖，把刀抽出来。

他不太确信但丁会接这个委托，撇开信不信的问题，那家伙也一向随性而为，只管自己感不感兴趣。倒是他的鸟的眼睛在发暗，似乎对他所作所为不太满意，便冲过来叼起他的拐杖。V咬了一下嘴唇的内侧，又用转手用刀拄着自己，踉跄地去追那只鸟。他恼火地把阎魔刀朝它扔过去，它被从空中砸下来。

格里芬悻悻然地飞起来，缩了缩翅膀：“但是他不信怎么办？他从头到尾都只是在捉弄你。不是我们从那里出来，你解释一千遍我也不信。”

“那就去把……那愣头青杀掉。”V捡起刀，细心地用衣服擦了擦阎魔刀上的尘土，他指的是他口吻中影子世界里的青年：既然依旧是斯巴达的封印……那么同样需要两个斯巴达之子，也许是他们的血液，也许是钥匙。V看向建筑物间那被切割的天空，依旧不太明白自己为什么这么上心。难道这就是人性的，太人性的？是存在于但丁身上的，那样的信念和力量？

他眼中的天空突然被一道影子给阻挡了，他瞪大眼睛，看见熟悉的身影出现在建筑的屋顶上，一只脚踩在栏杆上，微笑着看着他。

“你的书忘带走了。”但丁背着光，他拿着V的书在上面晃了晃，“你还没告诉我你是谁呢~”

V僵硬地扯动着嘴唇，他微微恼怒地压低眉毛。他侧了侧身，把阎魔刀藏在身后。他摸着自己空空如也的口袋，知道一定是但丁给顺过来的。他恼怒地朝着但丁伸出手，牙齿紧闭着，从缝隙中吐露词句，“把书-还给我。难道母亲没教过你不要偷东西……？”

但丁听见了。他摆了摆手指，瞳孔微微露着光，“是-吗？难道你有不想让我看见的？”他翻开V的书籍，看着一排被打了横线的句子。那只鸟飞上袭击他，却被但丁只是像走开那样给躲掉：

“‘每一个夜晚，每一个清晨，有人生来就被痛苦纠缠。每一个清晨，每一个夜晚，有人生来就被幸福拥抱。它被叫做……命运’。”

但丁合起书，他的声音里并没有平时的玩世不恭，只有深沉的思虑，同样的，那双眼睛也在深入V的灵魂之井，探测其灵魂的深寂。他把书举在肩膀背后，让V的使魔把书攫走。他则向下弯着腰，富有意味地看着V，手摸着带有胡茬的下巴。

“……-你。”心底深深掩藏的伤疤被狠狠撕开。他抓着自己的胸口，手指陷进惨白的皮肤里。他愤怒地，一字一句，却又无法吼出来，“但-丁-你这——”

“我这家伙在你眼中是生来就被‘幸福拥抱’？”但丁略微歪着头，发梢也随那处偏去。他见V贴着墙把那把刀躲藏着，收敛了笑容，从上面跳下来。他站在V的面前那段距离，朝着V走去，“我有个小子，前段时间他丢了一样东西。我在想……”

“V，我们拖住他，你先走。”格里芬和Shadow都出现在他的身边，显出其形态后，在它们挡在但丁的身前，紧紧掩护着V。

“我不是你们的敌人，我没有敌意。”但丁伸出双手，示意自己手上什么都没用，他看向他们，微微朝前伸着手掌，朝向V，“而你——我的同类，我的……兄弟。”紧接着黑豹和格里芬同时报发出了黑刺和锁链般的闪电，把但丁包裹在突如其来的光中。

光芒和烟雾散去后，但丁站在空空如也的原地，毫发无损。V消失了，他最后只看见由阎魔刀开辟的空间的残留的痕迹，在空中，蓝色的点状光芒隐约发亮。“……我们什么时候…才能好好谈谈。”他伸出手，试图去抓住那些萤火，垂下眼眸的时候显得失落，也许是看见V并不期待见到自己——他也清楚自己恶作剧的恶劣程度，但如果不正中靶心，V绝不会显露真正的身份。他很清楚那家伙对彼此有多不坦诚。

“不知道你的委托还是否作数。”他双手插着兜肩膀朝后耸了起来，也看向巷子里那条细长的天空，鞋子却悠然自得地往前踏走了。他冲附近碎镜里的自己笑起来，露出一口可爱的牙齿。“……不管怎么说，我已经接下来了。”

……

（Limbo-22天前）

他被格里芬抓着胳膊飞在灵薄狱的缝隙里。灵薄狱大多地方都在坍塌，他被扔在地面上，四周的大理石逐渐变成一座又一座的天使和恶魔的塑像。翅膀的碎石漂浮在空中，构成V拄着自己的脚底的石块。

格里芬又在他耳边叽叽喳喳，V已经完全学会了忽视那蠢玩意儿：“你还不如一开始就告诉他你的身份，然后带着他进入灵薄狱。真蠢，蠢死了。V。”它看见V撇脑袋，又转过去扑打V的脸，从它翅膀抖出许多闪光的粉状物，V又从另一个方向撇开脸。那只鸟又飞过去，最后V恼火去赶那只小鸡。他被揭开的伤疤一时好不了，每当回想到那个时刻，他的心脏就在发疼，对但丁的那点怨恨，因为被发现又时刻在流血。他字面上的下地狱也不会去找但丁。他也不想在乎但丁之后会怎么理解。

“我自己……去解决这事情，既然一部分是由我带来的。”V说，他拄着拐杖往前走，随后停在碎石的边缘上，弯着腰咳嗽起来。尽管阎魔刀提供了他些许力量，但动用阎魔刀的力量依旧是他身体无法承受的事情。他伸出手，看见皮肤的部分碎片化作了空中的粉末。

“对付谁？哪个愣头青？——两个愣头青都不是你能对付的吧。”

V说把项链拿出来，是那串红色的，使魔大理解了他的想法。V是想要摧毁掉钥匙，属于对事不对人，只要结果的那类思维模式，虽然显得冷酷——也使使魔在V身上看出他往日的影子。就算青年在这件事上没有什么直接的过错，但同样作为斯巴达之子，他似乎天生就有承担此事的命运。

而顺应的，如同V和那对双胞胎的总是过分的缘分和巧合，他们恰好看见青年从上空落下来，似乎是被恶魔拽进灵薄狱的。那群恶魔偏离了方向，朝着它伸出利爪，试图贪婪地攫取，它们纷纷抓过去。V对这份运气不知道从何解释，甚至感到有些匪夷所思。但他便加快了脚步，在裂缝上时由格里芬带他飞过，而靠近地面时则由黑豹化作他脚下的黑影，让他迅速靠近青年的位置。

那个世界的青年——但丁。四周已空白，安静下来时。他坐在一棵树上，看着总是充血的天空，没恶魔来招惹他的时候，他并不着急从这里出去。他的头发染回了黑色，但仍有一小戳白发相当固执地留在他的脑后。

一窜红色在空中反光，挂在另一个雕塑伸出来的手指上。但丁抬头的时候，有些诧异，他注意到那是什么，他抬手摸了摸自己裸出一片的脖子，却发现上面空无一物。他有些自嘲地咧嘴笑了一下，他竟然在打斗中遗失了自己重要的东西。他把叛逆收在外套的背后，跨步着，跳在碎片和缝隙之间，朝着雕像跑去。在他背后一片阴影逐渐从远处，潜藏在地面上朝他飞来，另一个闪电在雕像背后早蓄力依旧，在青年摸到项链的瞬间，他又突然收回了手。黑影在他脚底下张开，他迅速往空中跳开的时候，闪电正好爆炸在他的头顶上。他撞在下面，突然一个响指，梦魇忽然迎面出现。那双臂和双拳朝他四周包裹起来，他在那突如其来的黑暗里看见自己孤独一人，同时出现维吉尔的身影，阎魔刀贯穿了他——

格里芬尖锐地大笑起来，它本来没什么底气，万万没想到居然压制了那个脏小子，果然V才是比较老辣的那一方：“就算是有这个名字也没有那份力量——”它开始得意忘形，黑豹从地面的潜伏中跳出来，无声地蹑在V的脚后，V的头发变成了白色。

“……对付精神失落者，噩梦是最好的良药。”V说。他看了看青年，其背影倒在他的脚下，他又看见青年只身在暮色中离去的无声时刻。他迟疑片刻，试图把阎魔刀从但丁身上抽出来，也没想到自己的阎魔刀对抑制另外半魔的力量也同样有效。但并未彻底结束但丁的生命。青年试图挣扎起来。其生命的韧劲也像V认识的那个人。

“维吉尔？”青年突然开口说道。他试图挣脱开那把刀。

即使V知道那不是在喊自己，却也停止了手。他同时察觉到，青年同样误以为自己是他的哥哥才放松了一时的警惕——无论他面对他的兄弟时是否真该放下戒心。

“我知道你是谁，而你认错了人。”V缓缓地说，他没办法抽开刀，因此垂着头发，试图让魔力传到手杖上，他在他的心脏上举起那根手杖，轻声地说，虽然像是在安慰，却又更像在俯视蝼蚁，“不要害怕……我会绅士一些，不会很痛，你的生命……会结束得很快。”

青年才想起来维吉尔好像已经被他杀死了。他的背部微微隆起来，随即发出笑声，笑得随意的同时也点漠不关心。“小哥，不止你一个人在讲这个大笑话。”青年继续笑着，他侧过脸，那讽刺的神情在嘴角上。

他缓缓撑起自己，头发由黑变白，V和使魔都瞬间浮在了空中。格里芬回过神，马上从雕像的手指上叼走了那窜项链。青年直直地从阎魔刀中撑起自己，伤口是瞬间愈合的。青年扔出镰刀猛地扑向它，有了先前的经验，格里芬躲闪避得很快，它又把项链扔给Shadow。这来回的戏耍让青年非常恼火。他的剑又变成了圆形的飞刃，在空中禁锢住了格里芬，又把Shadow挑到了空中。项链快落入V的手中，青年拽着锁链把他横空踢了出去，因此项链一时落在空中，即将落下灵薄狱的深坑，他又连忙回头伸手去抓住项链。他的外套被手杖勾住了，V凭空出现在了他的背后，V一直在低声念着什么，像是诗句，可那么长的句子听起来又像是咒语或祈祷语。手杖一下子穿过了他的心脏附近，青年哼了一声，向前挺了一下，往地面上扑去倒在雕像的翅膀碎片上失去意识。

V落在一边，他被踢了一脚，嘴角有一些血迹。他转着手腕，拿起阎魔刀。试图让这一切更快地结束。青年的手突然动弹，这把格里芬给吓得叫了一声，但那只手只是无意识向前伸着，试图握住那根吊坠，吊坠像心脏那样发亮。V又停了手，他蹲下来，抓着那根手杖，他看着底下的青年。

“你！又！怎！么！了！！”那只鸟在他背后嚷嚷道。“这机会只有一次，只有一次，他很难对付——我承认了，他真的超级难对付。快杀了他！”

V稍微用力着把手杖抽出来，又把手杖下端部分的血擦干在青年的外套上。他弯下腰，又把前方的吊坠塞在了青年的手心里。这一幕让他想到他当初也把阎魔刀塞给了维吉尔，这一切，或者说这两次，他明显都知其意图，都可以阻止，但他还是选择把他们救下来，“天真到连我自己都过敏……”他低声说，他看着手中的手杖，对自己叹气：

“这样，就完成了承诺。”

“完成了承诺？——大诗人？！”V说话的口吻越显得他不着急，那只鸟便越是着急地替他在空中扑来扑去。如果V不下手，它们再怎么攻击也没有效果。它急得都想把自己的毛给拔秃，“没错，你已经把吊坠还给他了，你甚至也可以把他还给他母亲。”

但使魔察觉到V并不想下杀手。格里芬知道V一直以来都在思索着什么，总显得他费尽心思然而又优柔寡断。但作为他自己——又超出自己的新的那部分。不断在思索为何但丁总是比自己强大的那部分的探索和尝试。

V拿出阎魔刀，他缓缓地，在空间中开辟出另一个十字的通道。他做完这一切，半跪在地上喘息着。使魔尽管不赞成V的做法，不管它有多不希望V作出这个决定，它还是抓其昏迷的青年，把它送进了那个裂缝，随后自己跌跌撞撞地飞回来，因为V力量的流失，再加上V完全承受不了青年对他造成的伤害。使魔自己的力量也不足以再支撑自己的活动。

“你这家伙真是越来越像人类了，越来越像你弟弟。”使魔说，它并不是以完全夸赞和认同的语气说这句话。它的眼神发着暗蓝色的光，郑重地对V说，“你把他送过去，他的兄弟也会找到他。你只是是在用自己的生命冒险。”

“……别担心，那边有但丁。”V说，他起身走动的时候，却失足从边缘落到天使的手心上，那是一块比较大的空地，手杖和阎魔刀都落在他的身旁。他的皮肤出现越来越多的裂缝，嘴唇变得越来越干燥，粉尘消融在空中。

“你不想借助他的力量。”使魔们随着V的困倦，它们自己的力量也逐渐削弱。使魔停在雕像的手指尖上，它尊重V的选择。

“可偶尔也想依赖一下别人吧。”V的声音越来越虚弱，他稍稍垂下眼帘，缺乏安全地蜷曲着自己纤细的腿，抱住自己的膝盖，卷发掩盖住他苍白的面孔，黑色的眼睛正在合拢，姿态正如在母亲漆黑的怀中，蜷曲着的婴儿的模样“……稍微依赖下…”他闭上眼睛，意识缓缓落入黑暗，紧绷在书上的手指渐渐松开。“但丁……”他喃喃着，声音里甚至暗含着别的期待。这些期待同样化作星火融入使魔的意识，使它们听见极其微弱的声音：

带我…回去


	3. Eden lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 删了一万字的剧情：大意是黑蛋以为维吉尔死了，过了一段相当荒唐的自我放逐的日子，杀死维吉尔也意味着杀死自己。恶魔猎人•尼禄一度怀疑黑蛋是个不折不扣的恶魔。但最后相信了他。

（For now）

云层出现螺旋形的样貌，围绕着城市的穹顶转动，魔界的大门随着那座被隐藏在灵薄狱的塔打开，却迟迟尚未打开。尼禄带着兜帽，站在一口钟的拱顶上，脚下恶魔的尸体化为粉末消散。他脚底的城市在发生变化，被充盈的魔力随意扭曲变形。他察觉到一丝的怪异，恰像是灵薄狱正在从底部翻转，从而吞噬人界的世界，当他这么想时，城市底下的裂缝出现了灵薄狱常见的血红色，大地好像漂浮在地狱上，正如一片叶子漂浮在汪洋大海。

而天空猛地放晴，柱状似的光打在地面上，打在了尼禄的头顶上。他感觉他不该放松那只老鼠自个儿乱窜。“该死的兄弟打架，为什么非要把无辜的人给卷进来，别告诉我这是时尚。”他徒手抓住一附近在绕缭飞行的恶魔，让那畜生转弯，带着他朝着地狱飞去。

……  
但丁到石柱背后，却迎来一阵温和的光芒，像是走的家一样，迎来一股温和的气息，而在光芒消失之后，他却站在了自己家中。唯一不同的是，这里盛着天使的面孔，抱着月桂、橄榄和百合，浮雕盛放在奇异的庭院。也许是维吉尔又在给他酿造梦境，他跑那间书房，把门踢开时，确实看见维吉尔在两扇书柜前，搭着双腿在那里看书，但这不是梦，维吉尔每一处都真实的血肉，他的呼吸，还有他的手翻动书页的形状，以及抬头时眼睛的情绪。

“维吉尔？”

“你的声音太大了，以前说过要在书房安静的吧。”

“我们的家早毁了，我没心情和你玩游戏。这里是哪个游乐场？”他到处踹着或者砍着，前面的桌子和板凳掀翻在地上。

“应许之地，或者你猜？”

挂在屋内的父母亲的画像空片一片而，使雕像从头顶的浮雕俯瞰他，眼睛空洞。“是地狱，”他答对了，他脚底的地板猛地陷落，把他和维吉尔所在的沙发拉开，他落空时，抓着上方天使的石像，而石像有所预料似的从空中揽住了他，许多双石像手的接住他的肩膀和手臂，又像是托住他。但丁才看清这里：

城市的地面在巨大的地狱深渊中纷纷脱落，只留下一处半圆形的深邃的深渊，深渊四壁俊俏，隐隐能听见湍急的流水声，闪着的火焰在附近，却不发光，只是灰蒙蒙一片。天使、蛇怪及海德拉的塑像从深渊里上升，翅膀卷曲、直立，或成卵型；坍塌一半的脸孔，因暴雨而流着扭曲的泪水，怪诞的残臂伸向螺旋的方向。恶魔缭绕，在灵薄狱的底部，用头、手、翼、脚往上爬。

这里是整个灵薄狱，整个灵薄狱被铸成了此刻的宏伟的尖塔一样的形状。但往下看时，四周又看得清他所熟悉的城市的面貌，城市被包裹在厚重的暴雨包围下。他一直以为现在是中午。这里的云层是单薄的，只有一些细雨，而白昼已逃离，从而转入黄昏，甚至有几束黄慧的光透过了云层。他试图挡住突如其来的光线，但他的手臂被石像拉住了。

可这“家”还是维持的原来的样子，或许是对他们之间关系的嘲讽。因为维吉尔并不恋家，在但丁乱窜到家的废墟去看时，发现那里全部被摧毁了，墓碑上只剩下照片的灰烬。被一个心怀愤恨和怨念的人，对人界感到失望的怪物，对母亲不爱他而父亲没有给他足够力量的人，为被其弟弟杀死的人。

“我以为你见我活着会很高兴。”

但丁看向他，他尝试把手臂从石像手中挣脱出来，天使的石像由众多恶魔死去的悲哀和仇恨构成。不知维吉尔是怎么折磨可悲的恶魔，甚至让它们本该化作灰烬的身体变成了沉重的石头，重重地禁锢着他，也像恶魔在执着地攫着拿非利：“你见鬼吧，回来复仇说什么高兴。这些天使也真是可悲。

“是啊，天使失去乐园，人类失去伊甸。”维吉尔把书合在腿上，他的双手则撑在书上，“而我们失去了家。”

“怪不得你现在的嘴比硫磺（地狱）还臭。”

“你的反讽也学得蛮快的。”维吉尔也不恼火，他撑起一边的身子，“我知道你一直在为我的死亡感到内疚。”

但丁看向维吉尔，后者虽然露出遗憾的神情，但那都是维吉尔过去的影子，并不是现在的他。但作为人的维吉尔早消失了，连同他身上矛盾的部分，连同那些看起来令人愉快和不愉快的地方。只留下纯粹的恐怖和权利的意志——然而他已是统辖了恶魔的王，在这里空气太高太稀薄，他甚至已不必在为此感到烦忧。他相当轻松和愉快。如果不是这座由整个灵薄狱的尸体构筑的庞然大物足够骇人，他甚至能以这幅样子骗了他。

他的确为自己的选择杀死维吉尔感到内疚，但他更不能原谅他利用这份内疚去侵蚀他仅剩的东西。他用力挣扎着，在他身上的手臂在松动，但幻影剑刺进他小腹时，他猛地停住了。

“你在人类那里活得那么辛苦，见到我应该高兴才是。”维吉尔重复了前面那句话，甚至于还有点理所当然到诧异。他靠近了但丁，他的手抓着他的脑袋，他看着但丁的眼睛，那灰色的眼眸中，仔细看时是有其他颜色的碎片，“难道你还有什么负担没有卸下来？”

“操你的……”但丁挣脱不开，维吉尔的力量好像比以往要强大。

“里面还有很多锁链，就如同你记忆被禁锢时那样，你看见了吗？但丁。”维吉尔的映像倒影在他的眼帘里，灰色的瞳孔在光下微微颤抖着，“为了不让锁链挣脱，你自我放逐也有一段时间了。你的放逐让我……”维吉尔说着，他侧过脸笑了一下，对但丁无力又幼稚举动感到很好笑似的。

他放下了但丁的脑袋，对他温和地解释，好像但丁一直是一无所的孩子：“你杀死我时你已杀死自己，你干嘛要否认呢。弟弟，难道你的自我怀疑是在抵抗外在的恶魔？恶魔从来就是你自己。”但丁只是露出有所缺失的严肃，他自己也从未否认过。因此听起来维吉尔并非是来向他复仇的，可实际上比复仇更凶狠，又比复仇更甜蜜。

“我是来帮你砍断锁链的，”维吉尔拿出了阎魔刀，刀刃朝向了但丁，他优雅地抬起刀，温和地说着，他开始数着但丁的生活，剖析他灵魂的构成，他微微抬起脸，“……因此你酗酒，但那不能帮助你遗忘，酒精只会让你身体迟钝。”刀刃缓缓没入但丁的胸口，但丁轻声吭了一下，一小股血从他胸口打湿了他灰色的背心，血液的痕迹扩大。

阎魔刀了刺穿他的后背。“……又总想做爱——‘爱’这个词的尾音悠长又迷人，我知道那是怎样的魔力。做爱是你找到的和人类最好的沟通方式，他们在性爱中依赖你，你也在性爱中享受他们的乐趣。你的誓言那么真挚，只留下被爱人强奸的空洞。”但丁才微微啃声，他抬起头嘲讽维吉尔，他的做法都是老一套的。阎魔刀突然狠狠捅穿了他，但丁才全身冷汗地颤抖起来。他才感到那个一如既往温和的皮囊之下只是个恶魔而已，他会为但丁的痛苦而食如蜜饯。

“被背叛的痛楚，得不到信任，也害怕再信任。”阎魔刀刺破他胸口和小腹的血肉时总是缓慢异常，而抽出来时又搅着摩擦着反复折磨他。“灵魂于你像一块千疮百孔的破布，你还能剩下点什么？”

“唔……”但丁的逐渐冷却的眼睛里，锁链的断裂，但仍有什么东西牢牢地抓着他。维吉尔才注意到他的脖子上仍保有的红宝石项链。他猛地抓住项链，但丁从刀下狠狠地挣扎着，背后天使的石像留下了一串泪水，只是碎片脱落的斑驳的痕迹。“不！”但丁喊着，维吉尔往后退撤一步，他扯断了那根吊坠，吊坠被他扔在了地狱。

“维吉尔！！！——”但丁愤怒地喊道。石像在但丁的背后轰然倒塌，手臂散在四周，华为烟雾和混进。魔人的纹身再度出现在他的身上，他的手中拿着白象牙和黑檀木。在他们的背后，“家”的假象也轰然倒塌，碎片漂浮在四周。但丁朝着下面跳去，而地狱下盘踞着的恶魔甩着长长的尾巴，首尾交错着，朝着他飞去。

维吉尔以天使的目力远眺，他单手抬起时，从那手掌中落出一枚悠长的音符：城市顶部浓厚的云层稍稍散开。从太阳里透露出透明的光束，散落在城市。随之云层被搅开，重重叠叠的云层中隐约显现长蛇一样巨大的黑影，在灰色的云层中游弋，驱走密集的云层，赶走窒息的暴雨。金色璀璨的光芒洞开，有谁在吹响号角，在光芒中出现的恶魔透亮，在天空中呈现一个拱形。

但丁捏着空手，拽着镰刀回到塔顶，狂怒地朝着维吉尔飞去，他的伤口都已愈合，脸上的红色的气息分不出到底是血还是魔力。维吉尔往后看时，的瞳孔消失在他的眼睛中，头发微微在脑后撅起，狂乱的外形暴露出他灵魂中暴戾的那一面。

空洞在塔的上方变成天空一样的深邃，空洞朝着城市扩大而去，试图侵占整个人类的世界。巨大的恶魔缓慢地离开了血红的空洞，成吨地漂浮而出，围绕着地狱飞行，传来巨大的鸣响。在他们四周，瀑布掀起巨大的风声。

在他们身边只剩下狂躁的声音。他只听见在他和维吉尔四周发出轰隆隆的震耳欲聋声。狂风吹响他们，狂风的心脏抨击着他们，也是维吉尔的心脏。他的心脏还从未发出过如此狂乱和欢快的声响，带着压倒一切的意志的力量。魔人瞪大眼睛，他的叛逆渴求着血，他让维吉尔看个清楚：“我还 有 力 量- ”

“你终于理解了。”维吉尔以同样的狂喜说道，“欢迎回来，我的兄弟。”

“维吉尔！”他说，但他渴望更多的力量，甚至想要夺取维吉尔手中那份力量，也正是使所有恶魔臣服的强大的力量。他露出混杂着渴血的扭曲欲望。维吉尔没再说什么，看见但丁全心全意试图攫取他的样子，试图抛弃和背离了他身后的人类世界。他意识到他复仇的完成，在蓝色宝石的映照下，却露出一丝微笑，却远非惩罚和报复性质，暴露出魔壳下的软肉。尽管短暂，魔人没有放过那瞬间的松动，并且扭曲了它，魔人暴戾地说：“王座只能是 我的——”

维吉尔再度被叛逆钉在了地面，他的手指从阎魔刀上松开。但丁单膝跪在维吉尔身前，血液从维吉尔的胸腔喷出来，喷溅在他的脸上。黄慧最后的光收束在魔人的脸上，逐渐喑哑，天空收敛起金色的光芒，进入傍晚。魔人从黑血中站起来，他夺走维吉尔的吊坠，缓缓举起剑，他是他最后的锁链。恶魔在高空鸣响，持续鸣响。

……

尼禄摆脱那畜生，一下子跳到塔顶上，在满是鲜血的地面上滑过一段距离。他来晚了，甚至已来不及赶过去。但丁的气息已渐渐被魔化，甚至快要完全被吞噬。他拿出红后，大开了充能，在他靠近时，听见一阵噪音从上方传来，像是摩托车的声音。摩托车从魔界中天而降，撞开了附近的恶魔，尸体和血液从空中胡乱洒下。他挡着溅开的血往后撤开。随之看见摩托车随着引擎声，在摆尾时把但丁撞到了旁边，叛逆落在附近。车身又挡在但丁和维吉尔之间。

魔人半跪着站起来，用手背擦着嘴角的血迹。他注意到有别的恶魔。他带着狂怒的笑意和刺骨的杀意，白齿在鲜血间，手指又缓缓擦过嘴角。四周的尘土和鲜血都震荡在空中。摩托车的主人戴着满是脏血的斗篷，他从车上下来，把斗篷扔下，露出那头蓬松的银发，红色的外套。他朝着魔人伸出手掌，像是一份带有挑衅的邀约。

“Dante？！”尼禄看过去。震惊地。

在魔人猛地将天使之镰拽向他时，Dante看了看那个咬着自己外套的东西，略微偏了偏头，稍微思量地举起手臂，手指紧缩时，猛地拽住了那把镰刀，反把握着镰刀的青年给抡了出去。Dante的一只手往后摸到摩托的把手，摩托车出现变化，把手变成了剑柄，车身在他手中一分为二。在抡动时又传出了巨大的引擎声。

但丁被猛地砸在石像上，他扶着自己咳嗽起来。魔人化的痕迹从他身上渐渐褪去，只剩下白色的头发，他闭着眼睛，露出原本的样貌。“清醒点了吗？不过已过了下午茶时间，没有糖奖励给你。”Dante站在他的面前，摩托车又被扔在附近，他双手插在跨上。在沉默之中，Dante又蹲下来，他露出些许内敛的伤感，他摊出一只手，对青年说，“……但是你看，这还不算最糟，没人能彻底孤立，丧钟并未为你鸣响，Kid.”青年听见了，他露出疲惫的神情，才刚扶着石头起来，又滑倒，一动不动地躺在地上。

Dante微微叹了一口气，面对跑来的尼禄时，他又露出那副好像什么力气也没出的轻松做派。“All’s done All’s done！”他伸着懒腰，对尼禄说，“真棒，人界的空气宛如爱人的呼吸！魔界简直就是室内臭屁！”

不知道Dante怎么会从魔界出来。尼禄皱着眉头，有好多想问的，但眼下情况乱成一片。“得马上关掉这座地狱塔，这座地狱在连通和魔界。”他又抓了抓头发。“烦死了，我都不知道怎么打开的，只看得到恶魔成群地跑出来。”

“血一直都是恶魔的祭品。放松，有个家伙很适合充当现在的解铃人。”Dante指了指上面。

尼禄刚往上望去的时候，雨水却迎面冲刷下来，瞬间打湿了他的头发和快干掉的外套。把Dante的蓬松的头发压下来，完全盖住了他的眼睛（Dante伸手撩了一下刘海）。雨水快速稀释塔顶上的血迹。尼禄顺着雨水的方向往上看去，一道裂缝使暴雨得以从这里落下。他才注意到自己手中的阎魔刀不见了。阎魔刀在另一个男子的手中，那个人影一直在高高的上空，在斩杀上面的恶魔。下面没有动静之后，Dante便去帮忙。

……  
恶魔动荡不安，它们伸出爪子，残影抓到了维吉尔的衣服，又消失，继续更多的残影抓住了维吉尔的衣服，它们把他往深渊中拖去。维吉尔缓缓站起来，脸上残留着血迹，头雨水中头发盖住了他的眼睛。恶魔如黑色影子摇晃着，扭曲着他的身影。他醒来时，但丁也有所感应地清醒。但丁翻起来，举着白象牙，几发子弹被挡在恶魔为维吉尔铸造的血肉里。他拖着叛逆，朝着维吉尔走过去。

维吉尔垂着头，撑着阎魔刀，“……”雨水继续打湿在他的头发上，打湿在他的肩膀上，“……可我仍和Limbo徘徊着的死者不同，我什么都追求过，既不是有所不为者，也不被命运抚顺。我是罪人，因此陨落因此痛苦地从地狱游离……可那又怎样，即使罪大恶极，即使成为罪恶中的极恶……”

维吉尔紧抓着自己的心脏剧痛，缓缓背过身，朝着虚无和深渊走去，“…可最后…还是想被你理解……”巨大的黑影挡住了他的背影。所有远离的恶魔又飞回，它们试图抓着维吉尔坠落的轨迹，追随他消失的方向纷纷甩尾而去。黑影散去时，魔界的裂缝也缩小到只剩下地狱的四周和直上方的天空。

而他留下了阎魔刀，但丁走了过去，他拔起了刀，他看着刀身：“You suck it（你活该）.”他往后走去，但又往后回头。恶魔都随着维吉尔的离去而离去，前往正在消失的魔界。魔界头顶的光辉是清冽的，在散布着雨的黑夜里散发着诡谲的色彩，光环向外扩散随着夜深。在城市的残骸中，升起淡淡的火花，尚未损坏的生命之灯，一盏又一盏地聚集在街道上和广场上，又闪烁在残窗里，一些星星亮了起来。雨已经渐渐变弱在他的身周。

他抱着阎魔刀蹲在那里，埋着头，蹲在漆黑的中心。  
……

尼禄的紫枚抵在他的后脑勺上，传来自来上膛的声音：“你也可以选择去地狱忏悔。”

前面的暗影一动没动：“地狱可欢迎着我。”

尼禄顿了一下，收起了紫枚。转而拽起但丁揍了他的脸，但丁歪着的脸上还存在一丝扭曲着的笑容。尼禄再次狠狠地打在他的另一边的脸上，血丝从他嘴角流出来。但丁才紧绷其嘴唇，又松动其哑默的僵硬，他才微微伸手，摸着脸颊上的烫伤。雨水滴在他的眼睛里，滑出一道痕迹。尼禄的手指放松。狠狠地放开了但丁。

“我只杀恶魔，恶魔是不会。”哭的。尼禄往后走了一步，但只见他只是站在那儿，承受着边缘的风，他提醒他，“你还在等什么，去关掉地狱吧。”

但丁回过头，把刀递给了尼禄。尼禄看着那把刀，也看着青年模糊的影子，他猜到了但丁的想法，只是还不敢确定，“如果我们算半个朋友？”是不是该阻止你？

“那我还不算太糟，”但丁自嘲地说道，他又低着头看着什么，手中是维吉尔的蓝色吊坠。“但那家伙……”

“别又是自我放逐就行，太能折腾了。”

“哈，谁知道。”

他们的离别很简单。但丁往后退去，只作出一个再会的动作。尼禄微微回过身子，也朝他举起一只手。“Adios，”尼禄说。那只手随后放下，捏成了拳头。但丁已消失在地狱的边缘。魔界的裂缝越变越小，风的声音却越来越尖锐。那深渊之口，吞没了众多恶魔，也吞没了双胞胎的身躯，在饱腹后，在沉默之中，缓缓关闭。魔界的光亮收敛在漆黑的深夜里。乌云渐渐散去，露出一片寂静的星空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shdvdjisyxbsjjsjkkkkkkkjjkkkkkkkkkkk


	4. Eden regained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VDV

（红墓市 - For now）

“‘地狱终于张口全部接受他们。’”

年长的恶魔又从上面跳下来，跳在了尼禄的身前，他说。他看了看空空如也的地方，虽然他未曾看见发生了什么，却从这片寂静里猜到了，他了解那两颗类似的灵魂。他拍了拍尼禄，又往后走去。

“你拍拍就行了？Fuck？！你搁着我跑哪儿去了？”尼禄把刀插在石像里，他咬牙切齿地说着，他朝着把Dante走过去，伸手过去把他拽着。Dante厚脸皮地咧嘴笑着，双手高亮投降，他一定会解释的。尼禄敏锐地听见别的脚步声，踏过他们的身边。他抬起头，看见另一个银发男人又把那把阎魔刀——地狱之门的钥匙拔起来。他的另一只手中是尼禄的阎魔刀，在他手中却多了一些自己持有时不曾见过的缎带。

但丁看了看完全打湿的手套上，又无所谓的拍打了能打下去的尘土。又把红色外套上的水珠抖落，他撑在附近的一块石头上，摊出一只手：“维吉尔。替那些孩子关掉地狱。咱们就回去吧。”

“‘维吉尔’？——”尼禄的脸都皱起来了。反正他一听见这个名字就知道事情绝不简单。

尽管但丁说的是咱们回去，尼禄也知道回去的意思。对尼禄也就是佛杜那，但他会先在但丁那里待会儿，他还有一大箩筐的问题。可对于那个叫维吉尔的男人来说，不知道“回去”究竟是哪方面的意义。因此他们刚借助阎魔刀回到事务所的时候，维吉尔就消失了。这在但丁意料之中，也露出有些遗憾的神情。尼禄问他维吉尔去哪儿的时候，但丁说是真正的家——红墓市。隔了几日之后，但丁也去了红墓市。尼禄在但丁的事务所里把能坐的位置都坐过一遍，又躺在桌子上随便看着什么杂志，他放下了一会儿，隔了一小段时日，他也跟过去了，他并不觉得那和自己完全无关。

尼禄爬过路上阶梯，和坍塌在路上的岩石，一片废墟之中远远看见宅子，破碎的石块在外在正午的太阳里，散发出时间悠久的味道。他走过前庭，掠过前面半埋着的游乐设施，看见供孩子戏耍的旋转台时，一个孩子的幻影，正在抓在上面荡着，在他掠过时又消失了。他继续往前走，越来越靠近了那栋宅子，太阳斜射在那座宅子里，空气中微微漂浮着灰尘。

他刚刚踏进废墟，他看见一个人影坐在画像前面，在被阳光切割的影子那一端。他有着同样的一头银发，单手放在阎魔刀上，另一只手则轻轻翻动他的膝盖上的一本书，印有V的封面字样。他听见脚步声，那背影才略微回头。但尚未完全回头。但丁则在附近的破损沙发上，手臂大字张着，占了整张沙发，但他只是看着那副画像，久久没有说什么话。时间的流动变得缓慢。尼禄又收回踏进屋内的脚步，只是靠在外面的墙壁上，百无聊赖地枕着后脑勺，偶尔看看四周，蜻蜓在眼前翩然而去。

直到傍晚里头才有一些动静，他们之中的一个无法长久忍受废墟的寂寞。他走出来，看见尼禄已经抱着脑后，躺在了外面一块岩石上，他便坐在尼禄的身边，说他们待会儿就会回去。

“回去，”尼禄说，他撑起来，“这次又回哪儿。”

“Devil May Cry.”但丁说。他们再次探往屋内的时候，只发现了一道又阎魔刀开辟的空间，十字型的痕迹在空中闪着，维吉尔又消失了。

“看起来那家伙挺不待见你的。”尼禄说着，他睡得有点过头了。从石头上跳下来时，看见但丁已经走到前面去了，但丁侧身停了一下，挥挥手让尼禄跟上。

但丁缓缓地伸出手臂，伸着懒腰又放下来，抱在胸前：“他只是先一步过去。难得来到这里，我还想看看四周有什么变化（好玩的）。”他跳上阶梯，往后看着年轻人，“陪我玩会儿，尼禄。”

虽然但丁这么说，但充其量只是坐着那辆可以变成武器的摩托车，在附近风驰雷电地跑了一圈。然后又朝着自己的事务所加足了马力回去。他们在门口看见那盏霓虹灯亮着，也看见门口开了一条缝。但丁非但没踹门进去，还凝视着那条门缝，露出窃喜的神情，手指放在嘴唇上，低声笑起来。尼禄在一旁撇着脸看着他，抱起了胳膊。但丁又把门推开了，维吉尔侧靠坐在红色的沙发上，一只手轻轻撑着自己的脑袋，另一只手拿着看着那本从古宅里拿回来的书。但丁却好像没看见他似的，也好像没在门前窃喜过似的。他只是去浴室洗了一个澡，去冲马桶，最后给旁边的植物浇水，再最后坐在椅子上，把腿翘起来。

尼禄又皱起了脸，他被这幅场面给莫名其妙到了，但丁明明窃喜得要命，现在却一副雷打不动的样子，好像维吉尔是空气，而他自己也是合格的空气，他们之间互不理睬，也漠不关心。而尼禄既无法选择坐在那个被整条腿占满的沙发上，也没办法把但丁从椅子上拽下去，他觉得他更不能去动那个叫维吉尔的人。因此他去了楼上，继续在床上躺着，把耳塞戴在耳朵上，看着窗外的外面淡蓝色的光，耳机音量拉满。早晨起来时他，又一时没想起自己到底在哪个地方，但依稀记得自己是来找但丁的，从床上摔下去的时候才猛地想起那都是过去式的。他的手臂抱着一个枕头，他把但丁的床占了之后，真不知道晚上但丁是在哪儿睡的，该不会是和维吉尔挤在沙发上吧。天呐，兄弟这关系是要命的吗？

他揉着自己的头发从楼道间下来，打着哈欠，但停止了他的动作。但丁依旧翘着他的凳子，而维吉尔在旁边，手放在但丁的肩膀上，附身向下。他俩之间有一种脆弱的关系，因此当他俩在时，每一个细微的动作都是小心翼翼的，是有意识的，是刻意却矜持的。有着尚未说出口的意义。他们的嘴唇只是轻轻接触，又分离，像蝴蝶的翅膀轻轻触碰过水面的幻影，仅止于此。维吉尔又转身，靠近了事务所离开的门，但丁只是看着他，迟迟没有说任何一句话。

尼禄替但丁开了口：“你要去哪儿？……维吉尔？”

尼禄以为这个背影还会像之前那样，只是露出一点模糊的轮廓，然后就这样离开。但他回头，露出棱角分明脸颊。维吉尔侧过身，稍稍闭上眼睛，又回答他：“浪迹一段时间。”

“你在这自来熟的样子，我还以为你要留下。”尼禄走下来，他看了看但丁，那个老家伙无奈地耸了耸肩，不过看样子他很高兴尼禄这么早下来了，“难道你还要追求……力量吗？”

维吉尔也看了一眼但丁，看来他是对尼禄说了什么，他微微叹一口气：“我稍微探寻到一些东西，那已经不再那么重要了。”

“那还有什么重要的？”尼禄问过去，他原本对此并不关心。只是不知为何，那个人要离开的时候，他反倒希望他留下。希望他能多说几句话，“你的家也成那样子，但你的弟弟在这，你可以和他一起。”没想到但丁听见这句话倒是先笑了一下，是噗嗤的那种低声笑。

维吉尔撇过一眼但丁，他们的眼神交流稍微活跃了一点，尼禄还从中感应到了很幼稚的威胁的信息，可他面孔倒是毫无变化，甚至还很严肃。他又看向尼禄，目光又变得柔和起来：“尽管那时，我不得不生存下去……”他又微微看向别处，他并没有动太多的情绪，“但我（V）的想法是正确的，苦难、黑暗和绝望，我并不打算抛弃它们。”

“维吉尔……”但丁说。

“Sorry，man，能说得再清楚一点吗？”尼禄抓了抓脑袋，“要知道，你们之间的事情我并不太明白。我只是个外人，你不愿意说也就算了。”

维吉尔难得笑了一下：“意思是，我并不羡慕但丁的生活。”

但丁差点从凳子倒下去。尼禄真是个好样的，居然让维吉尔把话都给掏出来了，要是没有尼禄，他俩应该会相顾无言到老死的地步。他的双手爬到桌子上，笑着说，“是啊，我那整天欠费的生活有什么值得羡慕的。整天刷厕所，水管还总是堵塞，莫里森经常送来欠费账单，还要被迫参加小姑娘的生日聚会。”他那爱找乐子的本性暴露之后，又故意咳嗽了一下，以免又刺激到维吉小兔的自尊心。V被他吓回兔子洞的事情，他还记得一清二楚。

“难道你没想过，但丁，如果我们的童年经历交换，我是否会过上你的生活，而你是否会走上我的老路？”

但丁又耸了耸肩，他懒洋洋地躺在了椅子上，伸出手：“我不是你，哈姆雷特王子，很早之前我就喜爱人类生活，无论怎么样我都会在Devil May Cry……但你，是我最主要的理由，也许会有所不同吧……”

维吉尔最后的微笑消失在他回头的那一刻，看起来维吉尔也找到了那个问题的答案：那即黑暗是他，光明也是他，绝望和希望亦是如此。

但丁放下手，他看着他的背影，又踌躇，非常害怕维吉尔离开后的那片空气。“嘿——”他说，他做了一个手势，表示他还没完，但却朝着他过去。他轻轻擦过维吉尔的嘴唇和脸颊，这次却像是他们之间关系的再次确认。显得比较轻松，还有点随意，那种干燥又爽快的触碰，是尽释前嫌的确认。“……这个也不会变吧。”看着维吉尔的手摸着嘴唇时，但丁又像是偷了腥一样地晒出微笑，随意地摆了摆手。

“虽然你这家伙又古董又不懂娱乐，但寄几张照片总行吧？啊不，信总行了吧，我一直都在Devil May Cry。”

维吉尔没有回答他，但一般他不回答，但丁都会当做默认处理。他走了，门口的门轻轻摇晃。但丁轻轻叹了一口气，然而他想起什么，也许是故意的，也许又是某种延长维吉尔离开的手段。他撇过脸对尼禄，以一种比较轻快的调子说道：“听清楚可别滑倒——尼禄，他是你父亲，赶上去最后说点什么~”

尼禄愣一下，愣了的这一秒脑海里蒙太奇闪过昨晚和现在的种种片段。看向维吉尔消失的背影，他甚至来不及对但丁作出什么凶狠的表情。如果是真的，他很难对他们的关系，以及维吉尔和自己的关系发表什么意见：“好吧，真是时候，你真会挑时候。”他也叹了一口气。跑出了大门口，维吉尔已经不见了。他却知道他会到哪儿去，他又折回来，一句话没说地跨上了但丁的摩托车。开往了红墓市。

那个地方已经被岁月所固定，就像这恒定的太阳，注定不会再有什么变化。维吉尔站在天使的石像附近，最后看了一眼画像，这是他的初始，也是整个故事的初始。他听见摩托车的声响，却从山崖附近落下来，扁平地转弯飞在他的身前，那个年轻的半魔好不容易停下，嘀咕了一句这玩意儿简直是怪物。维吉尔没有料到他会追上来，看来但丁把最后的事实也告诉了他。

“咳，咳咳，”尼禄憋红了脸，总觉得嗓子有点异样，他想把声音里的情绪控制平常，“我只想说，咳咳，欢迎随时回来。无论是但丁那儿，还是佛杜那……”

维吉尔踱步过来，而尼禄感觉这一刻都像是慢镜头，他看着他抬起那只手，并把把手放在他的头上。尼禄的短发有着吸收了充足阳光的感觉，他说：“好。”

尼禄在被揉了几下之后，更觉得嗓子像是被堵了，他那原本就容易充血的耳朵甚至都隐约发红：“我……”他说，他的头被那只手微微压低着。他越想开口却越不知道说什么。他老远地骑着那辆怪物过来，只说这一句话也太逊了。以往在佛杜那时，甚至未曾见过但丁时，他积累了很多咒骂要告诉他那个假想的老爸，但最后他已经记不得任何句子，也不记得曾有过什么怨言。只有那只带着厚重的茧子手，放在他的头上。“咳，阎魔刀的事情你也太拐弯抹角了……但我……咳，不介意。”

维吉尔不太吝啬于给尼禄微笑，甚至在这时候，他就像个平凡的父亲：“谢谢，尼禄。”

“就，这样吧，”尼禄憋着说，他指着他，“想听我叫你一声咳，那啥什么，等你回来的时候再说吧。咳，咳咳。再会吧，维吉尔。”他说，他的眉头拧着，露出些许内心的真实想法。维吉尔朝着另一个方向走去。他不是再用阎魔刀开辟出通道，而是就那样徒步离去，也许这正是一个开始。

尼禄最后跨坐在摩托车上，但因为所有的所有的事情，他想就在此地待会儿，独自一个人。他等着星夜出来，看着星星露出光辉。他又趴在摩托车头上，思考着那些离别的人，他呼吸着，享受着他自己的孤独，“真是的（他呼出气），希望离别不会太长。”随后他驾驭那辆怪物，回到了事务所。看见事务所为他打开一半的门时，他才从那份青年青涩的忧伤里回神。但丁还在那儿，懒懒散散地，一如往日坐在那儿。不管怎么样，幸好他还有但丁，还有他的Devil May Cry。


	5. 维吉尔的恶作剧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴雨的夜晚，陌生的来客

……  
（佛杜那-一个月前）

关于尼禄丢失阎魔刀的事情，发生在Dante把他排除在行动外，而他一度认为是但丁认为他失去阎魔刀的力量，自己很难派的上用场。在尼禄看来——这是以一种故事尘埃落定的事后口吻所下的判定。但当时尼禄并不知道来者是谁，他只知其名字——而这个名字又被拿非利埋葬在心底，不愿意透露给自身以外的人。但因为综错复杂的巧合，和意想不到的理由。这个年轻的恶魔猎人直到最后才和全部的事实联系起来。

但撇开上述缘由不谈——这又仅仅是一场单纯的恶作剧。但这捉弄和使坏的谋划有着惊人的预见性，因此尽管从结论上看它是无伤大雅的，意图上却相当幼稚而恶劣。

……他才刚从但丁那里拿到Devil May Cry 的招牌。

在一个雷雨的夜晚，同样也在他们的事务所开张不久，连日的下雨使尼禄被关在屋子里。只有妮可和平常一样，一样只要能有站得住脚的地方，她总有机械可以捣鼓。尼禄顺手撞了一会机械，又和那位机械天才在不同意见上拌起嘴来，最后落败的尼禄在一边百无聊赖地看着书，心思却在随身听上。这连绵的暴雨使他心烦意乱。但不久之后尼禄就听见了脚步声，虽然在雨中非常微小，但徘徊一阵子之后，他敏锐地察觉到脚步靠近了这所修理库。

也许是来者已经把伞在外面收了起来，他身上没有一点儿淋湿的痕迹，甚至于紧绷在他小腿的裤脚都是干净的。来者的行为令他看起来像个英国人，有些雅致的拘谨，在他出现时，尼禄甚至幻听外面雨的声音变小了。

“‘Enter freely and of your own free will~’（别客气，快进来）”尼禄随手扔掉书，配合着天气，捏着小说中那繁复的词句。“只是很适合现在情景的一句引用，不要介意，老兄——Devil May Cry~”尼禄打趣道，连绵的雨让他稍微发挥了一些苦中作乐的精神，替自己找些乐子。不过他可没想到雨天还有客人前来。也许是非常要紧的事情。尼禄从椅子上跳起来，动作干脆。

“‘恶魔 会 哭 ’吗？”他进门的时候，也带着手杖，还带着一顶窄边呢帽，像是英国人会戴着的那种帽子。他看见车库里的主人后，略微地笑了一下，那微笑能给人留下克制、沉稳的印象，在他转身打量这件乱糟糟的修理库的时候。他的举手投足都透露出他来自于殷实而富有的家庭，受过高等阶级那套良好而优越的教育。“非常有意思的名字。”

妮可看见客人之后，就指了一个沙发让他请在家那样随意——满是杂志和扳手以随身听和耳塞的凳子上，只空了一个小格。那个客人竟然也一点儿也不挑剔，但只是把帽子取下来，放在那里可能是给客人放东西的空间，露出一头银色的头发。妮可还冲着那头银发做了一个纯粹只是高调的动作，因为在佛杜那，银发基本代表恶魔，但她只是开了一个本地人才知道的玩笑。“叫我维吉尔就好。”他自我介绍道。尼禄还是第一次碰到绅士风的客人，还看见那个客人在审视他。

“好吧，我是尼禄，旁边那个抽烟的是妮可。我们这里算是什么都可以做。”

“当然杀烧抢掠不干。”妮可补充。然后她又说，“要是你只是想进来避雨也没有什么问题，说不定还能蹭一顿饭。”

客人的口吻非常清晰，进入话题也非常直接，正如同那些素质良好的客户，从不浪费彼此的时间。但他的开场白则略显奇怪，像是话中有话：“……实际上我并不清楚这里是什么地方。（他又看了看）但有两件事使我不得不来这里。第一件事是，有一个人，应该和我一样会迷失在这里。”

“所以这是‘寻人启事’咯？”尼禄说道。维吉尔点了点头。尼禄想至少比找猫咪要有趣，尤其是这么个暴风雨的天气，通常不会发生什么好事，“如果有照片的话，我会很快帮你找到那类人。”

“照片？不，没有，我和他已经没有什么通常缘分。”

尼禄冲他笑了一下：“好极了，我还有一个专业意见，我可以提供（网络查找）各个地区的电话。让警察高效地处理这件事。”

“普通人能处理的话。”客人说，暗示性在温和的微笑上，“我也不会这么麻烦。”

尼禄不太意外地耸了耸肩，不知道他们事务所的名声在外到底是个什么情况 ：“行吧，你可以告诉我外貌。”

“黑色的头发里有一戳白色部分。灰色长外套里红色的内衬以及灰色的背心。”说到这个份上，名为维吉尔的委托者还忍不住抿起嘴角，好像回忆起什么有趣的事情。他为自己的举动忍俊不禁。但他借着打量这里的动作，而躲开了尼禄等人的视线。他回过头时，又随意地补充了，好像他口中的人完全和他无关，只是不得不在意的对象，“这个人是个通缉犯，很像暴徒，虽然经常独自行动，却总有奇怪的事情发生。是非常-危险的造物（Creature）。我时常摸不到他的踪迹。”

尼禄转了转笔，有些意外的挑起眉毛：“Gotcha，该不会是什么私家侦探解决不了的问题转过来的吧~”

“‘私家侦探’。”客人听后笑起来，让他看起来不是一个很难相处的客户。他顺口接了这话茬，他抬起一只手，“说不定是啊。”

妮可在附近大笑起来，说这恐怕还是头一遭，没想到侦探也要开始捕猎恶魔……好吧，他们的业务又要扩充范围了，尼禄也忍不住咧嘴笑了一下。随后说道：“……我只要解决掉他就好了吧，那事情就简单多了。那位暴徒先生有名字吗？”

“但丁。”

妮可帮尼禄呛了几声，她大概是在厨房里喝水，她可没想到这个名字会开始烂大街了。尼禄在名字那栏里戳了几个点，最后才正经地在点上写上了对象的名字：但丁。

“第二件事……”

陌生人从椅子上站起来，他弯下腰，拿起放在一旁的窄边帽子，他缓缓戴在头上，遮掩住了他那头银色头发。尼禄看着笔上的字迹，做了一个手势，请他随意阐述。“则由我替-另一个委托者处理。”维吉尔说。尼禄的右手顿时开始作痛。维吉尔把手放在那把变成刀的刀柄上，同时整个修理库都停了电。妮可迅速从厨房出来，只听见一阵兵刃相接的声音，鬼手蓝色光芒指认着尼禄的位置。妮可勉强避开了混乱的地方，去启动背后备用的发电机，回头看见屋子再度发出光亮，她进入修理库的时候，只看见一道裂缝消失在黑蓝色的暴雨里。尼禄恼怒地则在外面，地面上有一个坑迹，雨水打湿了他短发和夹克衫。他握着他受伤的鬼手，上面裂开了一道裂缝，并不像伤口，而是打开了什么。里面的阎魔刀不见了。

妮可打着伞在电路附近绕了一圈。她告诉他，他们的电路已经被动过手脚了，一截被剥开橡胶的电线被扯出来，被扔在一个水槽中，等待积水让它短路。虽然处理得比较简陋，但还挺实用，至少在定时起效上。

“见鬼。那家伙一早的目的就是阎魔刀。”尼禄相当恼火，他把那个人之前说的一大堆废话当做降低他们警惕心的手段。直到名为但丁的青年在一个月之后，当真拿着阎魔刀来佛杜那找他的帮助——而尼禄便把这个恶作剧的代价讨回在但丁身上，也就是直接以执行本职业务开场。


	6. 尼禄的笔记

以下是尼禄在自己移动事务所记录的一些碎片。就算是佛杜那最棒的事务所，也会有长霉的日子。鉴于妮可的习惯的影响，他在无聊的时候也会记录一些东西，大多时候会分享给妮可看，甚至妮可会在他随手写的时候有一搭没一搭地看着：

关于Dante和V的事情：

Dante对我没有特别透露太多关于V的身份，但之后我通过那个恶作剧，很快把他和维吉尔联系在了一起，我首先指的是我父亲（不过当时我以为，V只单纯是他的一个化名），随后再指的是那业已去魔界但丁的哥哥。但我很奇怪他们是如何做成那一笔怪诞的交易的。V需要阎魔刀自由出入灵薄狱和不同的世界，由此也把黑发的半魔带到了Devil May Cry的门口。

再之后……便是Dante把我扔在一边。他觉得不可避免地要和Virgil决一死战，最坏的是杀死他，或者他杀死自己，实际上并没想到V早就想通了。非要说的话，Virgil对他最后的埋怨应该是他夺了他的书，并在当时揭了他的底，还把他给吓了回去。他作为V的时候，无论身心都相当脆弱，他对此肯定会耿耿于怀。但这是Dante自己说的，这老家伙说的时候拿这个打诨取乐，恐怕是在掩饰Virgil没能留下来的失望。

他那时正好在和蕾蒂、翠西在恶魔学中调查有关地狱的事情。因为没有阎魔刀，他们正寻找进入地狱的办法。蕾蒂本是女巫，同时对恶魔学也很有研究，她对此相当得心应手。

他们进入了灵薄狱。使魔脱离了V的束缚来找Dante，说V的生命将逝，说希望他能把V带回去。它们说完便消失了。Dante放弃了他的工作，转而去找V。那时候魔界的影响已非常不稳定。他找到V时，V已完全落下了无底的地狱，他追下去，误打误撞地和V掉进了魔界刚好打开的裂缝中。只是把阎魔刀给扔了出来。

（之后就是你看见但丁拿着那把刀来找我。他哥夺走阎魔刀，而他又带过来。我先手挑事理由正当，绝对不能赖我脾气太暴躁。（妮可：唯一问题是你打得很开心））

魔界那部分的事情，大概是Dante带着V去寻回完整的自己吧。但Dante讲的时候就睡着了（他居然就这样睡着了！！）……我只知道他骑着摩托车从魔界飞下来，同时我的父亲也归来了。你可以打电话去问他。你还可以顺便把那顶帽子寄给他，我敢打赌他一定会很高兴。

至于Virgil离开的那件事……听说他年轻的时候也在流浪，不过只是居无定所，被迫生存。但Dante一直觉得他哥践行着武士道，但他本意是回来和Dante分出胜负——他对这个的执着程度让我咋舌，就算那两个离别吻也不能阻止他这么做。所以，干嘛不把我也算进去呢（妮可：咳……咳咳咳？）

V的做法在我眼中神秘又古怪，他是如何做到在不同世界去见那些奇怪的家伙。真希望维吉尔（父亲）回来的时候，能详细地告诉我，哈，我会很高兴叫他一声老爸（嘿，不行，他还得再念一首诗）。

关于Dante和但丁的事情：

（……要我对这两个不仅同名，连武器名字、哥哥名字都一样的存在吐槽看法？……说真的，在我抛弃但丁是他狂热模仿者的想法之后……这件事去问《阿西莫夫科幻杂志》或者去问V比较有意义。）

Dante说他是昏迷倒在事务所门口的，他还以为是哪个流浪汉来碰瓷儿或者碰瓷儿式讨债，于是继续把他扔在那儿。直到善良的帕蒂把他拖进来，并要求Dante去参加她的生日派对。（哇哦，简直就是两重灾难——来自妮可评论。）这样就撞见了事务所的财政危机。原因在于但丁醒来就和Dante大打出手（那边的维吉尔背叛整个世界之后，但丁不再相信任何恶魔），事务所家具被毁了一半，但这场战斗结束得也很快。

而作为恶魔猎人，Dante肯定和我有过相同的想法，也同样在判定他是否是恶魔，是否需要从世界上根除。也许Dante再年轻一些岁，或者在我这个年纪，可能他已经朝着但丁砍了过去。可在他眼中，那青年算是还嫩着的孩子，尚有把控自己的余地。既然连他父亲也叫斯巴达，同样拥有但丁之名——这个命运之子的灵魂。即使Dante是以一种日常性质的语调说这件事，不停抱怨他的账单问题，我能想象那场事故有多糟糕。

Dante说他总是过度使用魔人化（包括和他打的那一次），也许不是他的本意，他会在砍杀恶魔的时候不自觉地变成魔人的样子。Dante是最清楚魔人化的危险的人，他自己克制这份力量或者使用这份力量时，都曾付出过代价。越是无法控制于此，自身天性中好的一面越是会丧失殆尽。Dante说他的想法大致上正确，那小子的消极处事正是为了对抗他的恶魔那一面，他渴望拥有人性的灵魂，但他又不得不为此付出额外的代价。

那时我们只是在闲聊，是事务所又变得清净而且缺少顾客时的那种无所事事的闲聊，有一搭没一搭的，只有时间在我手表上平衡而缓慢的走动，没有任何突如其来的空气的扰动。Dante的抽屉里全是闲得无聊的美女杂志、帕蒂执意塞给他的愿望清单杂志以及蕾蒂和翠西寄来的赊账单。他就在这一堆散发着日常和太阳底下无新鲜事的气氛里，想到什么，就说一句。但要是我问，他才颇为费劲地把自己的舌头从冰淇淋里抽出来，回忆那些事情，好像那些发生的事情已经非常遥远了。就距离，那的确非常遥远。好像不可能发生那样（说真的，自地狱关闭之后，我很怀疑那些阴郁的天气，和连绵的雨是不是真的发生过。佛杜那的太阳是很棒的。）。

我问过Dante难道就没想过要帮助他吗。Dante相当懒散，看不出他有努力干过什么事的痕迹：“我劝过他留在这儿，不是留在事务所，是这边。你和他年纪差不多，要是成为朋友是……蛮有趣的（他咬着勺子笑了一下）。所以我掉到魔界之前叫他把刀带去佛杜那。”

这确实解释了为什么不是蕾蒂或者翠西拿刀来找我。但丁那家伙竟然答应而不是没擅自跑掉也算意外。但想想，Dante那家伙本就有一种叫人羡慕和向往的魅力。我的回答是：“那可没戏。我忍着想揍他很久了（虽然最后揍了），简直没见过这么能折腾的家伙。”

老家伙冲着我露出相当了解的神情，是了解我在想什么的神情：当然啦，就互殴而言，肯定是和半魔痛揍，而不是和那群倒霉蛋打比较痛快。但老实说，我帮不了任何人，我只是从头到尾目睹了一切的发生……

……我没告诉Dante最后的事情，也就是类似的灵魂再度的重复。而Dante也没过问。我不愿意回忆最后，我是有冲动去拉住那家伙……因为我能理解深陷怀疑自己是恶魔的想法，甚至越是理解我越难以解释这种不安。对他的愤怒也是对我自己的愤怒……人类恐惧他的神情，和动作，也不时在我记忆中反复播放，却像黑白电影。让我也想起了一些噩梦，昨晚上我还看见鬼手在发光……我是恶魔，若不是当初有克雷多、姬莉叶和Dante。我是否也会像那样自我放逐？就算是半魔（同样是人类之子），在这个世界上也不是完全的孤独，不能自称一个岛……也许当时我只是想表明，如果他要留在人界这边，他也是有留下的理由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有人能完全孤独，自称一个岛……任何人的死亡都使我缩小，因为我是人类之子。因此，不要探问钟声为谁而鸣，它为你悲鸣……


End file.
